Di Sudut Kelas
by Galerians
Summary: Orang-orang yang berbeda, dengan kemampuan berbeda dan hidup yg berbeda pula. Tapi satu benang takdir mengikat mereka semua dalam satu kisah. The Horror continues...
1. Brand New Feeling

**Galerians, in.**

Bisakah kalian memaafkan hamba? Tolong katakan dulu, berikan dulu maaf kalian, barulah hamba memberitahu apa yang menyebabkan hamba berkata seperti ini.

Sudah? Jangan bohong. Nih, hamba sudah nyembah-nyembah mohon ampun, masa nggak mau ngasih maaf juga? Iya, iya, hamba kasih tahu...

Dengan ini, hamba umumkan bahwa fic Among the Fireflies tak akan diteruskan! Entah kenapa idenya sudah hilang sempat hamba selesaikan! Tapi karena itulah, hamba menulis fic ini sebagai gantinya, masih dengan setting AU tapi temanya agak berbeda. Lebih ke romance daripada angst... cerita ini punya fungsi ganda sih, karena juga sebagai tempat hamba menyalurkan ide-ide hamba yang tak bisa dimasukkan ke fic-fic lain. Bagus buat ngehancurin writer's block lho!

Disclaimer: Hamba tak punya Naruto! Dah, gitu aja!

Silahkan membaca, dan kalau bersedia, review ya!

•••

_**Bathed in the Crimson Dusk**_

Dia selalu duduk di sudut kelas, sendirian, tanpa teman.

Itu bukanlah yang dia inginkan, ataupun apa yang dia minta, namun sesuatu yang harus dia terima. Jumlah kursi di kelas yang lebih banyak dari jumlah siswa membuat barisan belakang itu tak diisi oleh siapapun melainkan dia. Hanya satu orang, satu pemuda yang kesepian... atau yang kupikir begitu.

Apakah pemikiranku itu benar atau tidak, aku sendiripun tak tahu benar. Namun, jika kau tak pernah dihampiri oleh seorangpun dari teman sekelasmu, dan tak ada satupun siswa di sekolah yang mau mendekatimu, sehingga membuatmu selalu sendirian. Apa lagi namanya itu kalau bukan kesepian?

Tentu saja, hal itu bukannya tak beralasan. Pemuda itu memang bukan tipe anak yang mau kau jadikan sebagai teman, dari sudut pandang manapun. Dari penampilannya saja sudah bisa menunjukkan bagaimana sifatnya, baju seragamnya tak pernah dimasukkan ke dalam celana, dan sebuah gelang besi menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya selalu cemberut dan dingin, bahkan jikalau dia pernah tersenyum, maka tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya. Ditambah dengan rambut pirang berwarna keemasan yang sangat mencolok, malah menambah kesan seakan dia adalah seorang preman.

Namun itu bukanlah sekedar kesan atau impresi yang dipasang padanya, dia memang benar-benar preman. Namanya pun cukup legendaris, karena kabarnya dia pernah dikeroyok oleh 20 puluh berandalan bermotor dan bersenjata, namun semuanya berhasil dia kirim ke rumah sakit dengan luka minimal patah tulang. Bukan hanya berandalan sekolah yang dia hadapi, pemuda itu juga pernah berseteru dengan gang penyebar narkoba, yang pada akhirnya dia hajar habis-habisan lalu semuanya dia serahkan ke kantor polisi.

Walaupun pada sesungguhnya dia banyak berjasa dalam membebaskan lingkungan dari jeratan para sampah masyarakat, perbuatannya itu juga malah membuatnya dicap sebagai seorang anak berbahaya, walau dia tak pernah sekalipun berbuat kenakalan yang disengaja dan murni berasal dari dirinya. Dia sering ditantang berkelahi, namun tak ada satupun yang dia mulai sendiri. Bahkan satu kali, sekelompok remaja nakal yang ingin balas dendam datang ke sekolahnya dan hampir saja memukuli sekelompok anak kelas satu, tapi dia datang dan kembali membereskan masalah itu seorang diri. Dalam banyak arti, dia telah berjasa. Namun dari sudut pandang masyarakat, dia tetap berupa seorang tukang berkelahi yang bisanya hanya membuat kekacauan.

...Tapi itu semua berasal dari orang lain, bukan dari sudut pandangku. Karena bagiku, pemuda berambut keemasan itu bukanlah seorang preman, apalagi sampah masyarakat. Dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang baik dan suka menolong, namun tak pandai menyampaikan isi hatinya. Dia adalah seorang lelaki berhati hangat, hanya tak bisa menyalurkannya lewat senyum ataupun ekspresi wajah. Dia adalah pria yang penyayang dan ramah, tapi tak pernah satu kalipun menunjukkannya dengan kata-kata... hanya dengan perbuatan. Walaupun selalu disalah artikan oleh semua orang.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, kau bertanya?

Karena dia sendiri yang telah menunjukkannya padaku. Bahwa di balik topeng wajahnya yang dingin dan tanpa perasaan, tersimpan sebuah hati yang bercahaya menyilaukan.

•••

"Hinata, kau belum pulang?" seorang gadis berambut pink menyapa temannya yang sibuk membaca buku di salah satu kursi perpustakaan.

"Ah, maaf, Sakura-san..." gadis berambut biru panjang itu menoleh sambil mengucapkan permintaan maafnya, tangannya bergerak ke bingkai kacamata yang nangkring di batang hidung lalu melepasnya. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan pr ini dulu..."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya," ucap cewek bernama Sakura itu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu ganda yang terbuka lebar. "Jika kau keluar, ingat untuk mengunci tempat ini ya!"

"Baik...!"

Gadis dengan dua mata berwarna biru abu-abu itu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada buku tulis dan beberapa kertas yang terhampar di atas meja di hadapannya, jari-jarinya yang lancip dan putih mulus meraih pensil yang sempat terlantar sebelum membuatnya menari di atas kertas sekali lagi, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Setelah sejenak menulis, gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku teks dari tasnya dan kembali memasang kacamata untuk membaca informasi di buku itu.

Gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis teladan yang sejak kelas 1 SD selalu menjadi ranking satu di kelasnya. Namun walau nilainya mencukupi untuk pergi ke sekolah elit khusus gadis di luar negeri, gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru tua itu memilih untuk tetap tinggal di tempat kelahirannya, Jepang, untuk tetap bersama keluarganya dan menerima pelajaran bersama teman-temannya. Tak peduli dia sekolah di SMA biasa, gadis itu tetap menjadi sebuah fenomena, nilainya yang selalu sempurna bagaikan sebuah keajaiban bahkan di antara pelajar tingkat internasional. Dalam berbagai ajang bergengsi, Hinata telah membuktikan kalibernya sebagai siswa yang berwawasan luas, membuatnya dicap sebagai jenius terhebat milenium ini.

Meskipun IQ yang luar biasa dan otak yang encer bukan main, pesona Hinata sebagai seorang gadis juga bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata selain: sangat mengagumkan. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan cukup mungil dihiasi oleh dada besar sehingga terlihat kontras, membuatnya sering mendapat pandangan iri dari puluhan gadis kemanapun langkah membawanya serta nafsu oleh lawan jenisnya. Wajahnya adalah lambang dewi malam, sebuah kecantikan yang hampir bisa dianggap sebagai dosa, karena dengannya Hinata bisa memikat siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Satu-satunya kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh gadis dengan julukan anak dewa ini hanyalah satu... dia tak berbakat dalam olahraga, sedikitpun.

•••

Matahari tinggal berjarak beberapa jari dari cakrawala ketika Hinata meletakkan pensilnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya untuk melonggarkan jalinan otot yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk. Warna merah yang menyerupai darah sudah memandikan ruangan di mana gadis itu duduk, dan bayangan-bayangan yang sudah panjang memastikan kalau waktu sudah mencapai petang. Hinata membereskan setiap buku ataupun kertas, lalu memasukkan ke tasnya yang berwarna hitam. Gadis itu merapikan baju dan roknya sambil berjalan ke luar perpustakaan, berhenti hanya untuk menutup pintu dan menggemboknya.

Sekolah sudah sepi, adalah hal pertama yang dia sadari saat berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Suasana yang lengang memberitahu gadis itu kalau semua kegiatan klub sudah selesai minimal belasan menit yang lalu, meninggalkan gadis itu hanya sendirian di sekolah. Koridor yang lengang bukan main berubah menjadi menakutkan ketika gadis itu menyadari kalau setiap langkahnya menimbulkan suara yang bergema, dan itu memaksa Hinata untuk mempercepat jalannya sampai setengah berlari. Dan dia baru bisa menghela napas lega ketika mencapai pintu keluar gedung sekolah... tanpa tahu apa yang menunggunya di sana.

"Hei~, bukannya Hinata Hyuuga, ini idola sekolah kita?"

Gadis itu tersentak ketika melihat 3 pemuda sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan penampilan menyerupai preman yang bisa dilihat dari kalung besi dengan model berbeda yang mereka pakai. Hinata menyadari kalau dia dalam masalah ketika 3 pria urakan itu menatapnya tajam dari atas ke bawah, menghentikan tatapan mereka di beberapa bagian tubuh dengan tak sopan yang membuat wajah Hinata merona merah. Tapi gadis itu berusaha tenang, lalu memasang sebuah senyum walau dipaksakan.

"Ah, bisakah aku permisi? Sudah telat, aku mesti pulang..." kata Hinata sambil berusaha berjalan melewati 3 anak dengan seragam yang dia kenali sebagai murid sekolahnya juga, namun dua tangan segera bergerak memegang bahunya untuk menghalangi kepergian gadis itu.

"Ayolah, kenapa buru-buru? Sebenarnya kami ini punya masalah dalam pelajaran lho, bolehkah kami bertanya padamu?"

"Anu, b-besok saja ya? Aku benar-benar tak punya waktu sekarang..."

"Kalau begitu luangkanlah, kasihan kami-kami ini..." kata pria yang memegangi pundak Hinata, tanpa peduli gadis itu mulai mengernyit kesakitan karena tangannya terlalu kuat mencengkeram bahu Hinata.

"Maaf, a-aku benar tak bisa..."

"Dasar pelit...!" pemuda itu tiba-tiba marah dan mendorong Hinata dengan kuat, sampai gadis itu terpental dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sebuah pekikan halus.

Namun posisi jatuh itu kurang baik, karena kakinya yang terkangkang mengakibatkan roknya tersibak dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru tua terpampang jelas bagi ketiga pemuda itu. Hinata segera sadar dengan keadaannya yang memalukan, lalu langsung menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi bagian itu sambil menyatukan kakinya, wajahnya merona merah dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

"Hei hei hei, setelah kulihat baik-baik, gadis ini sangat seksi..." ucap pemuda yang di tengah, diikuti oleh anggukan dari kedua temannya. Ketiga pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata lapar seperti serigala ketemu mangsa, membuat gadis itu bergidik dan berusaha beringsut mundur, mencoba kabur. "Wah, aku jadi tak tahan..."

"Lakukan saja! Tak ada siapapun lagi kok di sekolah!"

"Benar! Kita bisa melakukannya bertiga sekaligus, bergiliran pun aku bersedia!"

Percakapan mereka membuat Hinata benar-benar ketakutan, namun kedua kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemah sehingga berdiri pun gadis itu tak mampu. Air mata kini sudah mengalir dari dua matanya yang berwarna biru abu-abu, tubuhnya tak berhenti beringsut untuk kabur walaupun dia tahu sia-sia.

"Nah, ayo kemari gadis cantikku. Kami janji, kau pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menjerit, namun tak ada bunyi apapun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya, seakan-akan gadis itu tiba-tiba kehilangan lidah juga suaranya. Matanya melebar ngeri ketika ketiga berandalan di hadapannya mulai melangkah maju pelan-pelan, dengan tangan terulur ke arahnya dan jari-jari yang menggeliat-geliat tak sopan, seakan sudah tak sabar untuk menggerayangi tubuh montok Hinata. Gadis itu menutup matanya erat-erat, menjeritkan kata 'tolong' sekuat tenaga dalam hatinya.

"HEI!!"

Teriakan yang nyaring bukan main itu membuat Hinata membuka matanya yang basah dan melihat ke belakang, lalu mendongak sedikit sehingga tatapannya tertuju pada jendela lantai dua yang entah kenapa terbuka lebar. Jendela itu tepat berada di depan pintu masuk, dan Hinata mengenalinya sebagai jendela dari kelasnya sendiri. Yang tidak biasa dari pemandangan itu, adalah fakta bahwa seseorang kini berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di ambang jendela tersebut. Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan mata sebiru langit di hari yang cerah.

Pemuda itu melompat tanpa tedeng aling-aling, lalu mendarat dengan suara keras tepat di depan Hinata meringkuk ketakutan. Dia berdiri dengan mudah seakan lompatan yang sangat tinggi tadi tak berpengaruh pada kakinya, lalu memberi ketiga preman di hadapannya dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

"Tinggalkan dia," kata pemuda itu, suaranya dingin dan tak menyimpan ruang untuk argumen apapun. Nadanya juga datar, seakan-akan pemuda itu tak menyimpan emosi apapun dalam dirinya. "Pilihlah lawan yang setingkat kalian."

"D-dia Naruto Uzumaki!!" teriak pemuda yang di kiri, menunjuk Naruto seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah hantu. "Oh Tuhan, ini buruk!"

"Sial, padahal kita sudah dapat rejeki nomplok!!"

"K-kita coba lawan saja!! Dia sendirian, dan kita bertiga!"

"Kalian pikir jumlah punya arti di sini?" tanya pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu, dengan suaranya yang masih sebeku es. "Kuberi peringatan, pergi sekarang. Atau bersiap menemui ajal kalian."

Ketiga berandalan itu tiba-tiba gemetaran, dan langsung balik arah serta lari terbirit-birit secepat kaki bisa membawa mereka. Setelah pengganggu-pengganggu itu hilang dari pandangan, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang masih menangis, walaupun kini tatapan gadis itu terpaku pada pemuda yang menjadi penyelamatnya itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya singkat, dan akhirnya Hinata bisa menemukan secercah emosi dalam nada suaranya kali ini. Kekhawatiran. "Apa mereka melukaimu?"

"A-ah, tidak..." gadis itu menjawab dengan suara pelan, tidak menyadari kalau kini di wajahnya terdapat rona semerah matahari senja. "A-aku... tidak apa-apa..."

"Bisa berdiri...?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang tanpa ragu langsung diterima oleh Hinata, sebelum membantu gadis itu berdiri dengan kelembutan yang mengejutkan, datang dari seorang preman macam dirinya.

"Ah...!" Hinata tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan, andai saja tak ada tangan kuat Naruto yang menyangga pinggangnya. "M-maaf, aku..."

"Kau masih shock..." pemuda itu berpikir sebentar. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Hinata yang sangat terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat gadis itu dengan lengannya yang kekar, menggendong Hinata dalam lingkup tangannya, membungkamkan gadis itu secara menyeluruh. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam, entah kenapa dia tak bisa menemukan alasan atau keinginan untuk menolak pemuda yang baru menolongnya itu. Bahkan, setelah beberapa waktu, Hinata mulai merasa nyaman berada dalam gendongan Naruto bahkan tanpa takut menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang pemuda yang bidang dan keras oleh otot.

Tanpa alasan yang bisa dia jelaskan, dekapan pemuda itu membuatnya merasa aman, merasa terlindungi. Dia juga tak bisa menjelaskan perasaan apa yang membuat dadanya terasa hangat, dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Semua pengetahuan dan informasi yang tersimpan dalam otak Hinata yang jenius menjadi tak berguna, karena tak ada satupun yang bisa menjelaskan dengan runtut apa yang membuat wajah gadis itu tak bisa berhenti merona merah... atau menjelaskan mengapa Hinata tak ingin momen berakhir.

Semua pelajaran yang pernah Hinata terima, tak bisa menerangkan kenapa dia ingin tak pernah lepas dan selalu berada di dalam kungkungan lengan pemuda itu.

•••

Aku sendiri tak yakin apa aku bisa menguraikannya, namun aku tahu pasti bahwa saat itu sesuatu yang aneh dan asing sedang terjadi pada diriku. Dan perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang, setiap kali aku menatap wajah yang selalu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

Karena aku tahu, di sana tersimpan sebuah senyuman sehangat matahari... hanya tersembunyi.

Karena aku yakin, di balik mata biru langit yang menyembunyikan gejolak emosinya, terdapat kelembutan yang hanya bisa ditandingi oleh sutera atau satin terbaik di dunia.

Karena aku mengerti, walaupun tertutupi oleh wajah yang senantiasa datar dan kosong, Naruto tetaplah seorang manusia, yang butuh perhatian... yang butuh cinta.

Karena aku menyadari, bahwa di hari itu, di bawah siraman cahaya merah mentari senja yang memandikan kami berdua, di dalam dekapannya yang senantiasa hangat dan memberiku rasa tenang...

Aku telah jatuh hati.

•

Okelah, rasanya cukup segitu dulu untuk chapter 1. Hamba janji chapter dua akan segera datang, karena itu hamba mohon reviewnya ya! Supaya hamba semangat nulis gitu, kalau-kalau kalian ingin cepat-cepat membaca kelanjutan cerita ini...

Oh ya, bagi yang bingung, yang di atas itu dua-duanya POV Hinata.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	2. The Grey Sky

**Galerians, in.**

Hahaha, untuk menjawab review sebelumnya... bener-bener minta maaf ya kalau jelek. Namanya juga dibikin oleh author sedeng yang lagi iseng. Dan memang, pribadi Naruto itu ada dikit ngambil dari diri hamba (sifat suka kelahinya, mungkin?). Tapi hamba sendiri nggak mungkin bisa ngelawan 20 orang yang bawa senjata...

Nah, dibawah ini juga akan disediakan POV dari Naruto, yang semua kalimatnya dicetak tebal.

Disclaimer: Ngimpi banget hamba bisa punya Naruto.

Selamat membaca!

•

**When Rain Connects Us**

"Hari ini hujan lagi…"

Suara bising terdengar setiap kali butir-butir hujan jatuh menghantam jendela kelas, membasahi kacanya yang tembus pandang dan membuat pemandangan menjadi buram. Kelas telah ditinggalkan guru karena hujan yang terlalu berisik mengakibatkan tak ada cara berkomunikasi selain dengan rentetan teriakan, sehingga kami hanya disuruh mengerjakan tugas di buku latihan.

Kerjaanku cepat selesai, dan kini aku termenung sambil menatap awan mendung di langit yang gelap. Mereka berarak dengan cepat seakan ingin segera pergi dan membiarkan matahari bersinar kembali, walaupun tetesan-tetesan air yang mereka bawa adalah penyegar dunia ini.

Hujan... kau itu sebenarnya apa?

Kala kau menyanyikan melodimu, maka debu-debu yang beterbangan di udara akan larut dan kembali bersatu dengan tanah yang selalu siap menunggu.

Simfonimu mengakibatkan dunia yang selalu bising dan penuh huru hara tenggelam dalam irama yang menghanyutkan, seakan-akan kau ditakdirkan sebagai pembersih dunia dari segala kekotoran dan nista, walau hanya untuk sekejab.

Kau bagaikan air mata, tangisan yang jatuh dari mata sang langit yang selalu menjadi saksi setiap kejahatan dan angkara murka yang selalu merajalela di kulit bumi. Apakah langit sedih melihat dosa yang tiap hari selalu mengalir bagai sungai dari atas bumi, dan kau turun sebagai ungkapan perasaannya? Apakah Tuhan menangis setiap kali melihat makhluk ciptaan-Nya tidak mensyukuri apa yang mereka miliki, dan kau dijatuhkan ke alam sebagai ganti kesedihan-Nya?

.....

Kau juga sedih kan?

.....

•••

"Hinata-chan! Kau ingat bawa payung tidak?!"

"Ah, Tenten-san. Ya, aku ingat kok," jawab gadis itu sambil membuka tasnya, lalu menunjukkan sebuah payung putih yang bisa dilipat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ehehe, aku numpang payung Neji," jawab gadis berkepang dua itu dengan senyum malu-malu dan ujung lidah terjulur.

"Oh, jadi Nii-sama yang akan mengantarmu pulang...?" tanya Hinata dengan suaranya yang lembut dan halus. "Mungkin kali ini kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu padanya..."

"H-Hinata-chan!" Tenten berseru nyaring, tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menutup mulut temannya. "J-jangan bicarakan itu di sini! Nanti ada yang dengar!"

"...Dengar apa?" sebuah suara yang dalam dan kalem terdengar.

"Kyaa!" Tenten berbalik dengan kecepatan penuh sampai tubuhnya berputar macam gasing, wajahnya langsung merona merah ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. "N-N-Neji!!"

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan dahi berkerut, sebuah tas berwarna hitam tersampir di bahunya yang bidang. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti hantu begitu?"

"Kau membuatku kaget!" seru gadis itu sambil mengurut dadanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "...Kalau begini terus aku bisa jantungan nih..."

"Hinata, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah, begini Nii-sama—" sebelum gadis itu selesai bicara, dua tangan yang ternyata milik Tenten sudah kembali menemukan jalan mereka menuju mulut sang gadis berambut biru, sebelum menariknya berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari Neji yang masih mengerutkan dahinya dalan kecurigaan.

"H-Hinata-chan...! Aku janji tak akan nyontek prmu lagi, tapi tolong jangan bilang itu pada Neji...!"

"Tapi ini kan bisa membantu..." Hinata berusaha beralasan.

"Hatiku belum siap...!" bisik Tenten lagi, matanya sudah mulai berair. "Begini saja sudah membuat dadaku dag dig dug terus...! Kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa jantungku langsung berhenti berdetak...!"

"Tapi..."

"Hinata-chan, kumohon...!" ucap Tenten, kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya tertangkup seperti sedang memohon. "A-aku pasti bisa menyampaikannya sendiri kok...!"

"Iya, aku mengerti," ucap Hinata, menyerah. Dia berbalik dan menarik tangan Tenten lalu menghampiri Neji yang dengan sabar menunggu. "Maaf, Nii-sama. Kami tadi sedang membicarakan hal-hal khusus perempuan..."

"Oh, aku mengerti," jawab Neji dengan senyum pengertian, namun tatapannya kembali terisi rasa heran ketika melihat Tenten yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Hinata. "Kau kenapa, Tenten?"

"Dia hanya agak kedinginan," jawab Hinata dengan sebuah senyum yang menyimpan banyak arti. "Nii-sama, kau akan mengantarnya pulang kan?"

"Benar juga," Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil sebuah payung merah dari dalam tasnya. "Tenten, ayo cepat, kau tidak mau kena flu kan?"

Dalam diam, Tenten berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berwarna pink, sebelum menerima uluran tangan Neji yang menggandengnya keluar kelas. Sampai pasangan itu keluar dari jarak pandang Hinata, gadis itu bisa melihat temannya yang tak henti-henti menunduk dengan wajah merona merah, membuat pemuda di sampingnya menjadi agak kebingungan menghadapinya.

"Mereka memang cocok berdua," gumam Hinata bahagia. "Semoga terus akur saja deh..."

Gadis itu baru sadar kalau dia tinggal sendirian di kelas, dan tusukan rasa kesepian menyerang hatinya. Dia tutup matanya untuk mengusir perasaan muram itu, namun usaha yang tak kunjung berhasil membuat Hinata memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya agar dia bisa segera meninggalkan kelas dan pulang. Dengan langkah cepat namun tetap tak menimbulkan suara, dia meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang kelas.

Namun dia berhenti, ketika melewati sebuah meja di sudut yang terlihat lembab.

"Ah..." gadis itu tersentak sadar, sebuah ingatan muncul kembali ke dalam otaknya. "Naruto-kun... dia tadi tidak bawa payung..."

Tanpa berpikir jauh lebih lama lagi, gadis itu berlari keluar kelas dengan ketergesaan yang bisa dilihat dari langkah-langkahnya. Dia mengeluarkan payungnya dari tas begitu mencapai pintu keluar, lalu kembali berlari melewati bumi yang disiram hujan lebat, tak mempedulikan sepatunya terciprat genangan air yang kotor. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal, dan itu adalah Naruto.

•••

**Hujan memukuli bumi dengan tetesan-tetesannya yang tak mampu menyakiti, ****seperti ribuan panah dingin, menyerang hatiku yang kesepian.**

**Kugenggam pegangan tas tanganku semakin erat, berusaha menahan lautan emosi yang membadai ganas dalam dada. Aku tak peduli walau tas itu sudah basah kuyup, semua buku pelajaranku sudah masuk ke locker sekolah, aman dan kering. Tak seperti diriku, basah dan rapuh.**

**Pandangan-pandangan tajam tertuju padaku walau di tengah hujan lebat, meneriakkan cacian dan makian yang dihasilkan oleh reputasiku sebagai anak nakal. Kuusahakan untuk terlihat tak peduli, walau hatiku berteriak mati-matian, menentang diskriminasi mereka dengan jeritan-jeritan yang sepi karena hanya berasal dari nurani. Tak tahukah mereka betapa sakitnya tatapan-tatapan yang menuduh itu? Tak mengertikah mereka kalau aku begini bukan karena keinginanku sendiri?**

**Aku tak pernah meminta untuk menjadi laki-laki yang kuat berkelahi, aku tak pernah berdoa atau berharap untuk menjadi seorang preman legendaris yang tak pernah kalah. Aku hanya ingin menjadi anak biasa, punya keluarga biasa, teman-teman yang biasa dan melalui hari-hariku dalam kedamaian yang biasa. Namun apa dayaku, jika Tuhan menurunkan titah-Nya dan menakdirkan hidupku jadi seperti ini? Aku bukanlah seorang manusia yang melawan kodrat, seburuk apapun kehidupanku.**

**Hujan mencapai titik yang paling lebat ketika aku mencapai jalan yang lengang dari orang. Kuarahkan mataku ke langit, membiarkannya tertutup dan wajahku dibasuh oleh air dingin yang telah dimurnikan langit. ****Semua bajuku basah sampai ke bagian terdalam, kainnya menempel ke tubuhku sampai terasa seperti lapisan kulit kedua. Tapi... aku suka perasaan ini.**

**Aku tak bisa bilang aku benci hujan, tapi juga tak pernah bisa menyatakan kalau aku menyukainya.**** Karena setiap kali tangisan angkasa itu menyiram bumi, seluruh jalan selalu lengang sehingga membantuku untuk melalui jalan pulang tanpa pandangan benci yang selalu ditujukan padaku. Namun, setiap kali aku menatap hujan, setiap kali aku memandang setiap tetesan yang jatuh dari awan-awan kelabu itu, aku selalu merasa seperti ada lapisan yang memisahkanku dari setiap kenangan yang ingin kuingat. Indera perasa yang dipenuhi oleh perasaan ketika rintik hujan mengenai wajah dan kulitku, membuatku tak bisa merasakan ataupun memikirkan hal lain. **

**Hujan menciptakan sebuah melodi yang menghalangi suara lain untuk bisa terdengar sehingga membuatku merasa aman dari makian atau teriakan-teriakan yang sering merutuki diriku. Hujan memberiku sebuah ruang untuk berjalan sendirian tanpa khawatir akan ada orang yang datang untuk mengungkapkan kebencian mereka atau sekadar ketidaknyamanan mereka atas keberadaanku yang dianggap tak berguna. **

**Tapi hujan juga membuatku selalu sendirian... selalu kesepian. **

**Hujan membuatku ingat pada diriku sendiri, karena rintik-rintiknya akan segera hancur dan menghilang begitu menghantam tanah. Sama sepertiku, yang akan segera dilupakan. Tak akan ada yang mengingatku, dan memang tak ada yang mau. Siapa yang bersedia mengenang seorang pemuda yang bisanya hanya berkelahi dengan preman? Siapa yang cukup baik untuk menyimpan sosok seorang pemuda urakan yang selalu kesepian dalam ingatan mereka yang berharga? **

**Siapa yang cukup peduli untuk membiarkan seorang Naruto Uzumaki mengisi salah satu lembar kenangan mereka?**

•••

Aku mencari, dan terus mencari. Namun sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu tetap tak terlihat di manapun, seakan hujan telah menelannya dan membawa pergi pria itu dariku.

Aku selalu suka hujan, namun di saat-saat seperti ini, aku membencinya. Aku suka karena hujan memang pantas disukai, keberadaannya membawa kesegaran dan kehidupan bagi setiap makhluk hidup di bumi ini. Hujan menyiram tumbuhan dan menyediakan minuman bagi hewan, membentuk sungai dan danau, memberi kita semua manfaat air dalam setiap tetesannya. Hujan mengizinkan kita untuk terus menyambung hidup.

Aku benci hujan karena di saat-saat seperti ini, pandanganku menjadi kabur dan susah melihat. Kacamataku yang selalu saja berembun membuat pandanganku terganggu, repot karena harus membersihkannya berkali-kali. Tanpa kacamata, aku tetap susah untuk melihat apapun karena tetes hujan yang datang bertubi-tubi bagaikan menjadi dinding penghalang antara aku dan apa yang kucari. Seakan-akan hujan berusaha menjauhkanku dari pemuda itu, seakan-akan langit tak bersedia mengizinkanku menemui pria itu.

Aku tak peduli pada udara dingin yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, aku tak peduli pada baju yang lembab dan sepatuku yang basah, pada air yang mulai merembes ke dalam kaus kakiku. Walau tak tahu kenapa, tapi sebuah suara kecil dalam hatiku mengatakan bahwa jika aku terus berusaha, maka aku akan berhasil pada akhirnya. Jika aku tak menyerah dan tetap mencari Naruto, maka aku akan menemukannya.

Kaki berhenti melangkah ketika aku sampai di sebuah jembatan, sesuatu yang memisahkan sekaligus menyatukan dua bagian kota. Satu sosok familiar kini sedang berdiri di sana, basah kuyup dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi sesuatu menghalangiku. Rasanya seperti... waktu berhenti dan seluruh tubuhku ikut membeku bersama dunia saat kutatap wajah orang itu.

Di saat seperti ini aku akan bertanya-tanya, apakah hujan juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selalu tersembunyi dalam hati seseorang?

"Naruto-kun..." mulutku berbisik pelan, cukup bagi telingaku untuk mendengar tapi hujan mengaburkannya bagi apapun yang ada di sekelilingku.

Di bawah hujan, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kebenaran yang selama ini kucari. Rambut pirangnya yang basah meneteskan butir-butir air dari ujungnya, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan. Di balik penampilannya yang menipu dan wajahnya yang kosong tanpa ekspresi, tersimpan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang kini terpancar jelas dari dua bola matanya. Warna biru langit cerah yang dulu pernah kulihat kini berubah menjadi birunya langit mendung dan berawan abu-abu.

Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu lemah. Dia yang berdiri sendirian di tengah hujan, tanpa teman, adalah sebuah pemandangan memilukan yang membuatku ikut menitikkan air mata. Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan setiap gejolak emosi, baik itu pedih, sedih, sakit, dan perih, adalah sesuatu yang harus kulihat sekarang sekaligus yang tak pernah ingin kulihat seumur hidupku. Ekspresinya yang dulu hampa kini terhapus oleh setiap tetes hujan yang mengalir di wajahnya, menggantikan air mata bagi Naruto yang tak tahu caranya menangis.

Nuraniku terganggu ketika selarik petir menghancurkan kesunyian yang diciptakan hujan, gunturnya memekakkan telinga dan kilatnya membagi langit menjadi ratusan pecahan kelabu. Angin yang liar menjadi agak tenang, dan daun-daun yang beterbangan mulai menemukan tempat mereka, kembali ke tanah. Walau peristiwa yang mendadak dan mengejutkan itu sama sekali tak berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari Naruto, tetapi berhasil menyembuhkan kakiku yang tak mau bergerak.

Aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya terus muram seperti itu.

•••

Naruto merasakan hujan tak lagi membasahi kepalanya, dan bayangannya yang bertambah besar memberitahu pemuda itu kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya. Namun dia tak perlu berbalik, karena orang itu sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, dalam wujud seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan seragam sekolah. Dia menoleh pelan, dan mereka bertatap mata.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto, suaranya pecah karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Aku menemukanmu sedang kehujanan," jawab gadis itu, suara merdunya mengalahkan bising hujan yang lebat. "Payungku lebar, jadi kita bisa berbagi..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"T-tak tahu, mungkin aku merasa sedikit kesepian..." Hinata terbata sedikit, memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. "K-kau juga kan...?"

Mata pemuda itu melebar untuk sekejab, sebelum kembali lagi ke keadaan semula. Namun Hinata bisa melihat jelas, awan kelabu yang semula menutupi langit dua mata itu sedikit demi sedikit pupus, mengembalikan warna biru cerahnya yang menyejukkan.

"Ayo jalan," ucap Naruto singkat sambil membalikkan arah tubuhnya. "Akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Eh, tapi..."

"Kau tak tahu rumahku. Jadi biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, lalu aku pinjam dulu payung itu." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengambil payung dari genggaman sang gadis. "Dan biar aku yang memegang ini."

"A-ah, baik..."

Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian, menyusuri jalan raya yang digenangi air dengan langkah-langkah santai. Suasana yang canggung terhapus setelah beberapa saat, karena keduanya menemukan kedamaian hanya dengan merasakan kalau mereka tak berjalan sendirian. Pelan-pelan sampai hampir tak terasa, Hinata terus mendekat sampai akhirnya bahunya bersentuhan dengan lengan Naruto. Walau takut dan malu-malu, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengaitkannya ke lengan sang pemuda, membuat jarak di antara mereka kian sedikit.

Seperti semua saat-saat yang menyenangkan, momen itu berlalu tanpa disadari. Dua muda-mudi itu mengangkat wajah mereka, hanya untuk menemukan kalau rumah Hinata sudah di depan mata dan perjalanan mereka bersama telah berakhir. Dengan enggan, sang gadis jenius melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Naruto, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke teras rumah yang terlindung dari hujan.

"Jadi..." Hinata membuka mulutnya, berusaha mencari kata-kata perpisahan yang tepat. Namun pada akhirnya, hanya dua kata yang lepas dari bibirnya. "Sampai jumpa..."

"H-Hn..." Naruto mengangguk, kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara. Setelah beberapa saat saling tatap, pemuda itu berbalik hingga punggungnya menghadap Hinata, mengakibatkan setetes rasa sedih jatuh di kedalaman hati gadis itu. "Sampai ketemu..."

Mata Hinata tak pernah lepas dari pemuda itu sampai dia mencapai pintu pagar dan membukanya. Tapi dia berhenti di sana, lalu sekali lagi berbalik ke arah Hinata yang terkejut.

"Terima kasih."

•••

Dia tersenyum...

Kurasakan seluruh tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku dan seluruh duniaku berhenti berputar. Wajahku memanas dan kepalaku pusing, seakan-akan otakku menjadi sebuah generator yang sedang mengalami overheat.

Rasa bahagia memenuhi dadaku, sangat besar sampai-sampai rasanya rongga dadaku sedang dijejali oleh sebuah bola basket. Begitu sesak hingga aku kesulitan bernapas, jantungku berdetak begitu cepat dan keras sampai aku merasa bisa mendengar suaranya mengalahkan bunyi hujan. Tanpa sadar, tak diundang dan tak diminta, setetes air mata mengalir turun di pipi, bergabung dengan lapisan air hujan yang membasahi teras rumahku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa begitu bahagia hanya karena seseorang memberikan senyumnya...

Sensasi sehangat mentari tapi sekaligus sesejuk angin malam memenuhi tubuhku ketika sekali lagi kuulangi ketiga kata itu dalam kepala...

**Naruto tersenyum padaku.**

•

Fic hamba ini hanyalah berupa drabbles tanpa jalinan cerita yang pasti walaupun masih kronologis. Maksudnya setiap chapter itu bisa dibilang berdiri sendiri, diisi dengan cerita-cerita yang masing-masingnya memiliki tema berbeda. Karena hamba lagi iseng, dan lagi bosen luar biasa gara-gara kerjaannya cuma belajar doang...

SESEORANG!! BAWA AKU KELUAR DARI LINGKARAN KEBOSANAN INI!!

...game over...

**Galerians, out. **


	3. Night means Black

**Galerians, in.**

Baiklah, bagi kalian para readers, hamba umumkan kalau fic ini sekarang multi characters dan multi pairings!! Maksudnya, hamba tidak hanya akan membuat Naruhina, bakal ada Sasusaku, Shikatema, atau Kibahina, dll dah pokoknya! Tergantung mood hamba sih!

Lalu ketahuilah satu hal ini! Galerians yang lagi bosen adalah seorang pemuda sarap dengan ide-ide cerita yang radikal! Dan hamba juga peringatkan, kalau kali ini hamba sama sekali tidak berusaha membuat tokoh-tokohnya IC (in character), tapi hamba juga akan berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak OOC! Jadi persiapkanlah mental kalian, readers!! Dan jawaban tuh review siapa namanya... Micon! Nih, hamba kasih Sasusaku! Gimana?!

Kali ini, yang beruntung untuk menempati chapter 3 dan 4 adalah pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura! Silakan membaca, semuanya!!

•

**The Darkest of Night**

Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan ini adalah kisah hidupku.

Jika kau menjadi diriku, mungkin kau sudah ratusan kali berdoa agar kau mati saja. Atau apapun, selain menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini.

Orangtuaku meninggal tepat setelah aku lahir, sehingga membuatku diambil oleh kerabat bersama dengan kakak laki-lakiku. Tapi walaupun mereka kerabat kami, perlakuan yang kami terima membuat kami merasa asing. Tapi tempat inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kami tuju, karena hanya merekalah yang mau mengambil dua bersaudara yatim piatu dengan orangtua yang tak punya sisa kekayaan.

Tempat inilah, di mana kehidupan nerakaku berawal.

Sejak umurku 3 tahun, aku sudah dikenalkan pada berbagai senjata tajam. Mainanku adalah pisau belati, dan pelajaran yang kuserap adalah bagaimana caranya melukai tubuh orang lain, bagaimana menyayat daging atau mengiris pembuluh nadi. Aku dikenalkan pada darah tidak lama kemudian, dengan cara begitu sadis yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan tubuh kecilku pada saat itu.

Aku dimasukkan ke sebuah kandang besi seluas 10x10, berlantaikan pasir dan hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu neon merah yang redup, dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari tanganku sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, mereka memasukkan seekor anjing, seekor terrier kecil yang sepertinya mengidap penyakit rabies, bisa kulihat dari sinar matanya yang hanya menyimpan keganasan dan kebuasan.

Tubuh kami sama besar, namun dalam sekejab nyaliku sudah ciut melihat gigi-gigi taring yang tajam dan napasnya yang mendengus sadis. Aku lari ke sudut, mencakar-cakar dinding besi itu sampai beberapa kuku di tanganku lepas dan darah membasahi jari-jariku yang saat itu masih begitu mungil. Namun mereka tak peduli, para orang dewasa itu hanya memasang ekspresi dingin di wajah mereka dan menunjuk sang anjing di hadapanku, menyuruhku melawannya.

Anjing itu kecil, sehingga taring maupun cakarnya belum cukup kuat dan tajam untuk membunuhku seketika. Tapi dia jelas sangat bersemangat untuk membuatku seperti papan talenan, seakan-akan aku menjadi tempat mengasah kuku bagi anjing berbulu putih itu. Menangis, hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang mendera dari setiap luka cakaran atau gigitan yang memenuhi tubuhku sampai terlihat seperti baju. Seluruh bagian kulitku bermandikan darah, aku bisa mencium bau amisnya setiap menarik napas tapi masih tak bisa melihat warnanya karena kamar yang disinari cahaya merah.

Sampai akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi.

Menguatkan dua kakiku, kugenggam pegangan pisau lipat itu seerat mungkin dengan jari-jariku yang kecil, tubuhku mati rasa karena adrenalin dan kehilangan darah yang parah. Dia menerjangku lagi, dengan mulut terbuka lebar yang siap mencaplok leherku, namun aku sudah muak. Aku muak terus disakiti seperti ini.

Kuayunkan senjata tajam di tanganku sekuat tenaga, dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah cairan hangat yang menyembur ke wajahku, sebuah cairan kental dengan bau tajam. Namun aku tak ambil peduli pada semua itu, karena seluruh perhatianku sekarang hanya tertuju pada binatang berkaki empat yang kini berjalan sempoyongan, berusaha menjauh dariku. Oh, aku tak akan membiarkannya kabur, tidak setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku...

Aku memburunya dengan bernafsu, pisau yang basah di tanganku kutusukkan berulang kali ke tubuhnya yang lemas, merasakan bagaimana ketajamannya menyayat urat-urat dan memutuskan jalinan-jalinan otot sebuah makhluk hidup. Gairahku semakin menyala ketika melihat darah yang muncrat setiap kali pisau lipatku terbenam ke tubuh yang menggelepar itu, sampai akhirnya diam untuk selamanya.

Aku puas! Aku sangat puas! Rasanya begitu melegakan, rasanya begitu nyaman! Aku seakan-akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mengalir di setiap pembuluh darah, saat aku melihat ke tubuh binatang yang telah melukaiku itu, mengetahui bahwa aku sudah membalas perbuatannya dengan setimpal.

Lalu lampu neon mati dan digantikan oleh nyala lampu putih biasa. Dan saat itulah aku baru sadar apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

Mataku terbelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika melihat kalau seluruh tubuhku didominasi oleh warna merah, merah, dan merah. Cairan kental hangat yang menyelimuti setiap inci badanku bagaikan menjadi lapisan kulit kedua, dan baunya yang amis bercampur dengan keringatku. Namun shock terbesar yang kuterima saat itu adalah apa yang terkapar di hadapanku, hewan yang baru saja kubunuh tanpa belas kasihan.

"J-Jin...?"

Bibirku yang kecil dan gemetar terpisah untuk mengucapkan sebuah nama, saat itulah kesadaran menyiram seluruh syaraf di tubuhku. Anjing itu, anjing terrier itu, adalah peliharaanku sendiri yang bernama Jin, yang dua hari lalu dipinjam oleh orangtua adopsiku untuk alasan yang tidak diberitahukan padaku. Semuanya jelas, anjing itu dibawa pergi untuk disuntik dengan virus rabies, lalu dibuat menjadi lawan, atau tepatnya korban, bagiku hari ini.

Air mataku jatuh tanpa sadar, aliran air asin yang menciptakan sebuah parit kecil di antara merahnya darah yang membasahi wajahku. Langkahku pelan, namun sedikit demi sedikit, kudekati anjing kecil yang kupungut dari selokan beberapa minggu lalu itu, melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan.

Pisau lipat yang kupakai untuk membunuhnya lepas dari tangan bersamaan dengan kakiku yang kehilangan kekuatan, membuatku jatuh berlutut ke tanah berpasir yang kini dikotori oleh cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Mengumpulkan tekad sebisa mungkin, kukerahkan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirku untuk merangkak maju, tanganku menggapai ke arah Jin yang terbaring kaku, tak bernyawa.

Saat aku mencapainya, kugunakan tangan kananku untuk membelai wajah Jin, wajah anjing yang selalu bersedia menemaniku tidur dan bermain frisbee di halaman. Wajah teman yang selalu patuh pada perintahku, satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunyai di kehidupan penuh disiplin yang menyesakkan ini.

Dan sekarang, aku telah kehilangan dia juga. Sama seperti saat aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku.

"Jin..." aku berbisik pelan, tangis dan isakku sudah pecah sejak belasan detik yang lalu. "Jiinn!!"

Penglihatanku berubah buram, dan yang kulihat selanjutnya hanyalah kegelapan.

•••

Semua siksaan batin itu terus berlanjut, dan selalu ditemani oleh latihan fisik yang semuanya tidak manusiawi. Secara istilah, maka keadaan Sasuke saat itu bisa dibilang sebagai proses pembuatan sebuah mesin pembunuh yang kejam dan tak berperasaan. Mereka melakukan hampir semua hal untuk membuat si bocah lupa dengan apa yang namanya emosi, memberinya luka-luka batin yang cukup untuk membuat manusia manapun kehilangan nurani, bahkan mungkin kewarasannya.

Namun dia bertahan. Demi Tuhan, bocah kecil itu terus bertahan.

Semuanya adalah berkat keberadaan kakaknya, Itachi. Bagi Sasuke, kakaknya itu adalah matahari sekaligus bulan dalam kehidupannya. Kakak yang jika pulang dari tugas, selalu menghabiskan setiap detik waktunya bersama sang adik, baik itu sekedar bermain, membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, menyuapinya makan, pokoknya apapun untuk merawat sang adik.

Bagi Sasuke yang berumur 8 tahun, sosok Itachi adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa terus bersikap sebagai anak kecil sebagaimana aslinya. Itachi adalah orang kepada siapa Sasuke bisa bermanja-manja, Itachi adalah kakak yang bisa memberi Sasuke alasan untuk terus hidup. Karena saudaranya itulah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar peduli, dan terus menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi berjanji tak akan membiarkan 'hati' Sasuke dicuri oleh keluarga laknat itu. Sudah cukup mereka menghancurkan kehidupannya, membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran tanpa peduli usianya yang baru 15 tahun, Itachi tak akan membiarkan adiknya ikut menjadi korban atau boneka wayang yang bisa mereka kendalikan semaunya.

Tapi pemuda itu sadar, apapun yang dia perbuat, cepat atau lambat Sasuke juga akan dijadikan mesin pembunuh. Tak kurang dan tak lebih, sama seperti dirinya.

Dan akhirnya dia sadar, apa yang harus dilakukan agar adiknya itu bebas dari jeratan yang mengekangnya ke kehidupan nista macam ini.

•••

Apa yang terjadi?

Saat aku membuka mataku di pagi hari, aku sudah mengira-ngira akan bertemu dengan pemandangan yang rutin. Seorang maid akan menyambutku dengan sebuah baju ganti, lalu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah ditunggu di lapangan latihan, dan aku harus tiba di sana dalam waktu 10 menit. Sekedar informasi bagimu, aku sudah berumur 12 tahun dan dalam usia ini, latihanku sudah mulai intensif.

Tapi pagi ini, tak ada siapapun yang menunggu di samping ranjangku, bahkan keadaan mansion terlalu sepi sampai terasa tak nyaman.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, dan kesunyian tak mengenakkan itu kembali menyerangku dengan hebat, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri dan kakiku gemetaran seperti sedang dilandai badai salju yang dingin bukan buatan. Langkahku bergema di lorong, tak ada satu batang hidung pun yang kutemui ketika aku terus menyusuri jalan menuju ruang makan.

Sekali lagi, kutemukan hanya kekosongan. Bahkan para koki dan pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu bersiaga di pos mereka kini menghilang entah ke mana, seakan ditelan bumi. Piring berisi makanan yang kuingat selalu sudah tersedia dan mengepulkan asap harum juga tak kutemui, membuat meja bertaplak putih itu kosong melompong.

Perlahan namun waspada, kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruang utama, di mana biasanya semua anggota keluarga berkumpul untuk pertemuan atau sekedar berbincang-bincang. Setiap kali kutapakkan kaki, kulakukan dengan sepelan dan sehalus mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mencapai pintu kayu bercat merah dengan ornamen berbentuk setan bertanduk dua yang terbuat dari emas itu, dan semakin tak makan waktu lagi bagiku untuk meraih handel pintu lalu mendorongnya sampai terbuka.

Pertanyaan itu kembali terulang dalam kepalaku, apa yang telah terjadi?

Bau darah amis yang kini begitu familiar menyapaku ketika aku masuk melalui pintu tersebut, dan karpet-karpet krem yang diwarnai merah adalah pemandangan yang menyambutku. Setiap sofa yang ada di ruangan itu berlubang-lubang layaknya sarang lebah, dan tubuh-tubuh kaku yang bertebaran membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah tadi ada perkelahian antar keluarga di dalam sini?

Pertanyaanku yang belum sempat diucapkan langsung terjawab ketika pandanganku terkunci pada sebuah sosok yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan, dua pistol kembar bertipe 'Beretta Px4 Storm' berwarna hitam silver terpasang erat dalam genggaman jari-jarinya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir belakang berayun bagai ular sanca ketika dia berbalik cepat sambil membidik, namun senjatanya segera diturunkan ketika dia melihat kalau akulah yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke..." dia berbisik pelan, sebuah senyum lembut segera terpasang di wajahnya.

"K-kakak, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar, mataku berkeliling untuk melihat keluarga adopsiku yang sudah mati. "K-kenapa kau bunuh mereka semua...?"

"Karena harus," jawab Kakak tanpa sedikitpun keraguan atau sesal dalam suaranya, namun ada kesedihan tersimpan dalam bola matanya yang sehitam malam. "Karena besok, mereka akan mulai menyuruhmu melakukan misi pembunuhan, Sasuke."

"A-apa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau jadi pembunuh. Cukup aku saja yang seperti ini," kata Kakak sambil mendekatiku, adik tersayangnya. Tangannya bergerak naik untuk mengelus kepalaku. "Kau layak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik..."

"T-tapi, bagaimana sekarang...?"

"Aku harus membakar rumah ini lalu bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu," Kakak berucap sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya. Itu adalah sebuah kartu putih. "Ini alamat temanku yang berjanji akan mengurusmu. Pergilah padanya, dia bisa memberimu perlindungan."

"T-tidak mau! Aku mau ikut Kakak!" suaraku gemetar saat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kakak, aku mau selalu bersama-sama kakak! "Kemanapun Kakak pergi, aku ikut! Aku nggak mau ditinggal sendirian!"

"Sasuke, dari sekarang aku akan menjadi buruan..." Kakak berusaha membujuk sambil memegang bahuku dengan tangannya yang hangat dan besar. "Kau tidak boleh pergi bersamaku, terlalu bahaya."

"Ta-tapi...! Tapi...!"

"Sasuke," suara Kakak tiba-tiba menunjukkan wibawa dan wewenangnya, dan itu langsung membuatku diam. "Ini adalah perintah."

"...Baik..."

Aku melangkah mundur, menyimpan belasan emosi yang terlalu asing bagi hatiku yang masih terlalu muda. Kuangkat wajahku sekali lagi, berusaha mematri wajah Kakak yang tersenyum lembut dalam ingatanku yang terdalam. Aku mengerti apa yang baru dia katakan, kejadian ini mungkin saja membuat kami terpisah untuk waktu yang sangat lama, bahkan berpotensi untuk membuat aku dan Kakak terpisah selamanya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu sedih seperti itu," Kakak tiba-tiba menjitak dahiku dengan dua jarinya, sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan untuk menghiburku. "Aku janji, kita pasti bertemu lagi."

Aku memandang wajah Kakak, dan di sana kutemukan keyakinan.

Kakak tak pernah bohong padaku, karena itu aku akan percaya padanya.

"Ya..." aku menjawab dengan sebuah bisikan. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Kakak."

•••

Kini Sasuke sudah berumur 16 tahun, bekerja sebagai seorang agent-for-hire dengan bayaran yang mahal. Latihan neraka yang membuat masa kecilnya jadi suram kini malah menjadi hulu pedang yang tajam baginya, karena dengan semua itu, dia menjadi seorang prajurit bayaran dengan kemampuan yang ditakuti oleh banyak pihak. Misi pengintaian, pengawalan, bahkan sampai penghancuran total semua digelutinya, dan tak ada satupun yang pernah gagal.

Berbeda dengan agen pada umumnya, Sasuke memakai jas, celana, dan dasi berwarna putih, dengan kemeja gelap. Pistol yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda dengan rambut hitam bergaya spiky sampai mirip pantat ayam ini adalah Ruger SR9 berisi 17 peluru dengan warna silver, sebuah senjata kepercayaan yang dijamin selalu tersampir di balik jas putihnya. Dia adalah seorang marksman yang ahli dalam semua jenis senjata, baik itu rifle, sniper, shotgun, atau bahkan sebuah machine gun. Akurasinya pun kelas dunia, 9 dari 10 tembakannya selalu menghantam target, dengan rekor tepat menembak di jarak 250 meter dengan sebuah AK-47, dan 100 meter dengan Ruger kesayangannya.

Misi yang dia jalani hampir bisa dipastikan 100% berhasil, karena Sasuke hanya menerima tugas yang dia yakin bisa diselesaikannya. Dia tak pernah perlu partner, maupun bala bantuan. Semua tugasnya dikerjakan sendirian, membuatnya menerima julukan Lone Wolf (serigala penyendiri).

Tapi ada satu bidang yang tak pernah ditolak Uchiha ini walau seperti apapun keadaannya, dan itu adalah misi yang mengharuskannya menjadi seorang bodyguard.

Karena intisari yang membentuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya bukanlah pedang, tapi perisai.

•••

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelap ketika telepon genggamku berbunyi nyaring, menggetarkan meja di mana ia berada dengan halus. Kukucek mataku beberapa kali untuk mengusir kantuk, lalu kusibakkan selimut putih tipis yang berperan sebagai penutup tubuhku yang basah oleh keringat, membuatku setuju dengan pendapat kalau musim panas memang kadang menyebalkan. Kuraih benda elektronik persegi itu, lalu menekan tombol dial.

"Sasuke?" suara di telepon terdengar familiar. "Ada tugas baru untukmu."

"Oke, apa sekarang, Kakashi?"

Kakashi Hatake, seorang bounty hunter dengan reputasi yang membahana baik di belahan dunia mana saja. Dialah 'teman' yang berjanji pada Kakak untuk mengurusku setelah kepergiannya, dan pria ini jugalah yang melatihku menjadi seorang agen, alih-alih menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Boleh dibilang dia juga berperan sebagai manajerku, karena setiap misi yang sampai padaku harus melalui pria ini dulu.

"Tujuanmu adalah Jepang, lokasinya akan diberikan melalui GPS setelah kau sampai."

"Roger," aku menjawab pelan sambil menutup telpon.

Kuedarkan pandangan pada kamar losmen tempatku menginap, bukan berarti aku tak punya uang untuk menginap di hotel berbintang lima, tapi aku hanya butuh istirahat setelah menyelesaika misi dan penginapan murah seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghapus rasa penat dan lelah dari tubuhku. Setelah melihat berkeliling, kutemukan bajuku yang sudah dilaundry sudah terletak di depan pintu kamar. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dengan niat untuk mengambil sebuah shower singkat dan membersihkan kulitku dari keringat.

Kuangkat baju itu dengan eskpresi indiferen, tak ambil peduli pada aromanya yang tidak harum ataupun bau, aku punya cukup parfum untuk membuatnya wangi dalam sekejab. Sambil memasang dasi, kuperhatikan lagi penampilanku di cermin yang terpasang di sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak di sudut kamar. Yep, paling tidak aku hanya perlu bersisir karena pemilik hotel sudah ini cukup baik hati untuk menyetrikakan semua pakaian ini untukku. Akan kupastikan untuk memberinya tip lebih nanti atas pelayanan yang menyenangkan ini.

Aku keluar bangunan tua itu, sama sekali tidak kaget saat menemukan kalau udara masih cukup hangat walaupun sudah malam. Sebelum melangkah pergi, kuputuskan untuk masuk ke toko pakaian di samping losmen tua itu lalu membeli sebuah jaket bulu yang tebal dan hangat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari sang pemilik. Memangnya salah jika aku bersiap untuk menghadapi cuaca yang pasti berbeda 180 derajat dari kehangatan udara negeri ini?

Hanya perlu jalan kaki kira-kira 5 menit untuk mencapai bandara yang kini bercahaya terang karena hari sudah malam. Setelah check in, kutemukan kalau perjalanan ke Jepang mengharuskanku untuk transit dulu di Laos, namun itu juga bukanlah masalah, daripada harus menunggu selama 300 menit. Paling tidak perjalanan ini akan membuatku bisa tidur sedikitnya 3 jam.

Pesawat yang kunaiki memiliki kursi nyaman dan pramugari cantik yang wajahnya langsung merona ketika kuberikan senyum terbaikku. Hem, ingatlah pesanku ini, senyum adalah sesuatu yang harus kau kuasai jika ingin selalu dipuja wanita. Setelah memesan secangkir teh hangat pada sang pramugari menawan (jangan tanya kenapa tidak milih kopi karena aku pingin tidur), aku segera terlelap di buaian bantal, kubuat dari jaket bulu yang kubeli sebelumnya.

...

Perkiraanku tepat, Jepang memang sedang mengalami musim dingin, bahkan kristal-kristal salju masih berjatuhan dari langit ketika aku melangkah ke depan bandara Narita, membuatku mensyukuri keputusan untuk membeli jaket bulu yang kini membungkus tubuhku rapat. Kulihat-lihat lagi kota Tokyo ini, kembali ke kampung halaman selalu saja membuatku tenggelam dalam nostalgia.

Namun aku datang ke Jepang bukan untuk jalan-jalan, karena ponselku yang berdering adalah pertanda kalau misiku telah dimulai. Kulihat lokasi pertemuan di fitur GPS yang telah disediakan oleh Kakashi... tidak jauh, hanya 10 menit naik taksi dari bandara ini. Beserta informasi lokasi juga dilampirkan sebuah pesan singkat dari manajerku itu.

"Semoga sukses..." hanya itu pesannya.

Aku mendengus tipis, sampai kapanpun dan berapa kalipun aku memberitahu pria itu agar tak bersikap macam ayahku, dia tetap saja melakukannya. Tapi aku tak bisa bilang kalau aku membenci itu, karena jujur saja, dia memang sangat cocok sebagai figur seorang ayah. Dan aku memang menghormatinya, sebagai teman, sebagai guru, dan sebagai keluarga.

Aku menghentikan taksi pertama yang kulihat, langsung kubayar di muka dan kuberikan alamat tujuan yang sudah kutulis di selembar kertas agar tak perlu ada banyak acara tanya-tanya, karena aku memang tak begitu suka bicara. Perjalanan berlalu dengan cepat dan sunyi, sebuah situasi yang kuhargai karena memang itu kesukaanku.

Yang menungguku di ujung perjalanan itu adalah sebuah gedung perusahaan pencakar langit yang sesungguhnya tidak cukup sesuai dengan karakteristik kota Tokyo, namun apa yang bisa kubilang? Setiap orang punya selera masing-masing. Kuarahkan pandanganku jauh ke atas, dan bisa kulihat kalau perusahaan ini memakai sebuah bunga sakura sebagai simbolnya. Warna merah mudanya cukup serasi dengan putihnya salju yang menutupi kota tercanggih di dunia ini.

Pertemuanku ada di lantai teratas, memaksaku untuk naik lift sampai setidaknya 60 lantai. Aku keluar dari kotak elevator itu hanya untuk menemukan kalau seluruh lantai ini dibuat hanya menjadi satu ruangan untuk satu kantor, membuatku langsung tahu kalau klienku adalah pemimpin perusahaan.

"Selamat datang," sebuah suara feminin namun mengandung ketegasan menyambutku. "Agen Sasuke Uchiha."

•••

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya," mata Sasuke segera bergerak cepat ke dada wanita itu, namun yang dia cari tentu saja bukan ukuran dada ataupun hal mesum lainnya, melainkan sebuah plat nama. "Nyonya Tsunade."

"Hm, kau terinformasi dengan baik," wanita dewasa itu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya hanya dan hanya pada wajah perempuan tersebut. "Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu, Nyonya...?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, setelah kulihat-lihat, kau ternyata tampan juga..." Tsunade membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ke telinga Sasuke sambil memainkan telunjuknya di dada pemuda itu. "Kau tahu, tak akan ada yang datang ke kantor ini untuk 30 menit ke depan. Jadi mungkin kita sempat..."

"Maaf," Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mundur, suaranya tetap kalem walaupun nalurinya sebagai laki-laki cukup tergetar oleh rayuan wanita itu. Dia tak akan menyangkal kalau bodi perempuan bernama Tsunade ini cukup bombastis untuk menundukkan semua pria biasa. Hanya saja, Sasuke adalah agen profesional, dan dia tak suka mengumbar nafsu jika sedang bertugas, bagaimanapun seorang pria harus punya harga diri dan kesopanan. "Saya datang untuk pekerjaan. Saya tak melayani keperluan lain di luar lingkup itu."

"Hm, konsisten pada tugas. Aku suka sekali..." desah Tsunade dengan suara menggoda, namun ekspresi Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berubah berhasil mengubah pikiran sang pemimpin perusaahan itu. "Baiklah, kau berhasil menangkal godaanku. Itu cukup sebagai tanda kelulusanmu."

"Apa ini semacam ujian?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat, jelas-jelas merasa tersinggung. "Apa Anda meragukan kapasitas saya sebagai seorang agen profesional, Nyonya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya perlu mengetesmu sendiri karena tugasmu menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku," kata wanita itu sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Wanita itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja sebelum mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk mendekat. "Ini."

"Foto?" tanya Sasuke, namun dia memutuskan untuk melihatnya nanti.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi bodyguard untuk orang yang ada di foto itu. Dia adalah pewaris selanjutnya dari perusahaan ini, tapi surat warisan menyatakan itu hanya akan terjadi jika dia mencapai umur 17 tahun."

"Biar kutebak," Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya agar Tsunade berhenti sebentar. "Ulang tahunnya sudah dekat, dan banyak kerabat yang mengincar nyawanya."

"Bisa kulihat kalau otakmu juga cukup tajam, Agen Sasuke," puji sang wanita seksi dengan sebuah kedipan mata. "Kau benar, karena itu aku ingin kau memastikan keselamatannya sampai tanggal 28 bulan depan."

"Apa yang bisa meyakinkanku kalau bukan kau yang ingin membunuhnya?"

"Hm, kau juga cepat mengerti situasi ya," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak bisa memberimu situasi apapun, tapi jika kau pikir aku akan membahayakan gadis itu, silakan tembak aku sekarang."

Mata Sasuke berkilat mendengar pernyataan itu, dan dia menerimanya dengan serius. Pemuda berambut hitam itu segera memasukkan tangan ke balik jas putihnya, dan menarik keluar sebuah pistol semi automatic kepercayaannya, Ruger SR9, lalu menodongkannya tepat di dahi Tsunade.

"Kau serius soal ini?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya berubah dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Tsunade tak menjawab, wanita itu hanya terus mempertahankan ekspresinya yang keras dan tegas, sebuah kekokohan yang tak teruntuhkan. Sasuke melepas pengaman senjatanya, mengambil sebuah napas panjang, lalu menarik pelatuk dengan jari telunjuk.

...Dia cukup kaget saat menemukan kalau Tsunade masih memasang ekspresi sama.

"Hm, kau jujur," kata Sasuke sambil menarik kembali pistolnya. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Kenapa pistolmu tidak meletus?" tanya Tsunade, mau tak mau dia penasaran juga.

"Oh, ini sama sekali belum diisi peluru," jawab Sasuke ringan sambil mengeluarkan magazine senjata api di tangannya, menunjukkan kalau slot benda itu kosong. "Tapi trik ini selalu berhasil jika aku ingin membuat seseorang mengeluarkan kejujurannya. Dan karena kau sudah jujur sejak awal, trik ini gagal."

"Kau menakutkan, kau tahu itu? Menilik betapa seriusnya ekspresimu tadi, kurasa siapapun pasti menyangka kau akan benar-benar menembak mereka."

"Tapi itu sebuah keharusan bagi agen sepertiku, yang tak boleh mudah percaya pada siapapun juga," Sasuke tersenyum ringan, lalu mengambil kembali foto yang diberikan Tsunade dari saku jasnya. "Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang harus kulindungi kali ini."

Cantik, itulah kata pertama yang muncul di dalam otak Sasuke yang cerdas. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau orang yang menjadi misinya kali ini adalah seorang gadis muda yang tidak jauh lebih tua darinya, dengan mata sehijau zamrud dan rambut sepink bunga sakura, penghias musim semi. Senyumnya begitu menawan sampai pemuda itu tak bisa melepaskan matanya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Sakura Haruno."

•

Wokeh, kayaknya hamba nggak punya terlalu banyak komentar sendiri untuk chapter ini. Dan jangan heran kenapa hamba bisa cukup punya pengetahuan tentang scene-scene berdarah, itulah akibat terlalu sering nonton film horor dan kriminalisme yang sadis. Hamba juga cukup berwawasan dalam hal senjata api, menjelaskan kenapa hamba bisa tahu nama pistol macam Ruger SR9, atau Desert Eagle, atau juga Beretta AR70, EM-2, FARA 83, COP 367 Derringer... hal-hal semacam itu.

Kasih hamba komen ya!!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out.**


	4. Nigh Inescapable

**Galerians, log in.**

Hohoho, janganlah kalian kecewa, hamba bikin Sasusaku bukan berarti Naruhina akan ditelantarkan, hanya saja tema 'Agen Bayaran dan Pewaris yang Diincar' kayaknya kurang cocok bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Lebih cocok Sasuke dan Sakura kan?

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang mungkin kepingin, hamba juga mulai menerima request dari sekarang. Detailnya bisa kalian lihat di Author's Note akhir chapter nanti ya!

Light, seorang Galerians kalau lagi Writer's Block itu artinya lagi banjir ide-ide, tapi nggak ada hubungan dan nggak bisa dipakai di cerita-cerita hamba yang lain, makanya akhirnya fic ini diciptakan! Anggap saja fic 'Di Sudut Kelas' ini sebagai workshop untuk inspirasi-inspirasi yang dianugrahkan pada hamba saat sedang sarap, hehehe!

Pada Micon, kalau tantangan soal cerita dan pairing sih oke-oke saja, tapi kayaknya hamba nggak bisa nerima tantangan 'harus dapat reviews segini' begitu. Itu kan keputusan readers, mereka yang ngasih review, hamba nggak bisa maksa. Tambah lagi, hamba ini bukan tipe author narsis yang mereview ceritanya sendiri, tapi kalau tantangannya seputar isi cerita atau pairing, hamba usahakan.

Silahkan membaca!

•

**I Can't Escape the Past**

Percayakah kau kalau kubilang kalau aku tak pernah bermimpi?

Tidak, itu masih kurang tepat...

Bukannya aku tak pernah bermimpi, tapi aku tak pernah melihat apapun di dalam alam tidur itu.

Setiap kali aku menutup mata dan membiarkan otot-ototku yang lelah sesudah bertugas seharian, atau sesudah harus terus bangun sampai berhari-hari, yang bisa kulihat selanjutnya hanyalah hitam... kegelapan.

Tidak, yang kubicarakan di sini bukanlah hitam seperti yang biasa kita lihat setiap kali menutup mata, sama sekali bukan. Karena dalam dunia itu, aku berdiri sendirian, menatap pada kegelapan yang terentang sampai jarak tak terbatas. Dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah mimpi karena aku selalu terperangkap di sana dalam waktu yang begitu lama. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, mampu kurasakan berdetak seiring jantungku yang berdegup teratur bak dentingan piano.

Kau salah jika mengira aku akan bangun dengan sebuah jeritan, tubuh penuh peluh, dan mata yang membelalak. Kau salah, karena aku selalu bangun dengan damai, tenang, tanpa banyak suara seakan tak ada yang terjadi. Karena kegelapan yang menguasai dan menjajah alam bawah sadarku itu bukanlah mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya... itu hanya sesuatu yang sederhana.

Karena bagiku...

Kegelapan adalah kenyataan.

...

Kau mengerti?

...

•••

Sering kudengar orang-orang berkata bahwa hidup di dalam kenangan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menghadapi kejamnya kenyataan. Dalam begitu, kau bisa terus tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah terhapus dari memorimu, sebuah kenangan abadi yang bisa terus kau putar kembali kapanpun kau menginginkannya.

Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau seperti diriku? Orang yang baik kenangan maupun kenyataannya sama-sama menyakitkan? Seorang laki-laki dengan bekas luka hati dalam yang berasal dari masa lalunya, lalu terus mendapat torehan-torehan baru yang disayat oleh masa sekarang?

...

Jika kehidupan ini adalah sebuah kertas, sama seperti sebuah kanvas putih yang murni tak bernoda, dengan sebuah kuas dan cat berbagai warna tersedia di sampingnya...

Maka dengan sangat percaya diri akan kukatakan, kalau kertasku sudah penuh oleh warna hitam yang berasal dari kegelapan...

Merah dari pekatnya darah...

Perak dari ketajaman hulu pedang...

Kuning menyala dari mesiu yang meletus...

Semua itu adalah warnaku, setiap corak dan nuansa yang dicoretkan pada kehidupanku sejak masa kecil. Warna-warna permanen, dosa-dosa yang tak akan pernah bisa kuhapus sebanyak apapun aku berusaha. Tak ada air di dunia ini yang bisa membersihkan cat di kertas kehidupan, apalagi jika cat tersebut sudah lama terdiam dan mengeras sampai tak mungkin lagi terpisahkan.

Masa kecilku yang kelam, penuh dengan pelajaran bagaimana cara menyakiti orang dan bagaimana menyebabkan darah mengucur ke atas bumi yang tak bersalah. Masa kecil, waktu-waktu di mana kuas yang dipegang oleh tangan kecil jiwaku hanya bisa dicelupkan pada warna-warna yang seharusnya indah dan bisa membuat indah, namun menjadi sadis dan menakutkan ketika aku yang melukiskannya.

...

Salahkah aku jika berharap aku bisa mendapat kemampuan untuk mengingat apa yang ingin kuingat dan melupakan apa yang ingin kulupakan? Berdosakah aku jika menginginkan sebuah keahlian untuk menghapus kenangan-kenangan tertentu seperti sebuah komputer menghapus file-filenya?

Tidak, aku sudah terlalu kotor dan ternoda untuk menginginkan sebuah anugrah yang begitu ajaib. Tanganku sudah terlalu dikotori oleh darah untuk mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, hidupku sudah terlalu dalam tenggelam di warna hitam untuk meminta Tuhan mengulurkan tangan-Nya padaku...

Kau tahu kenapa?

"Karena kebahagiaan terlalu asing bagiku."

•••

Pemuda itu membuka matanya ketika jam yang tergantung di dinding berdentang sebanyak 6 kali, dan dia hanya perlu mengerjap sebanyak satu kali sebelum semua kantuk terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tak ada keringat yang nampak di kulitnya ketika pemuda itu menyibakkan selimut putih, menunjukkan kalau dia tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Tentu saja, karena temperatur udara cukup rendah untuk membuatmu menggigil seperti daun diterpa angin di salah satu pagi musim dingin macam ini, tapi pemuda yang kita perhatikan sekarang terlihat sama sekali tak peduli pada dinginnya udara, dengan tenang dan santai dia melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi kamar, menuju kamar mandi.

Suara air yang jatuh di lantai porselen menyatakan kalau pemuda itu sudah menyalakan shower, dan kepul asap yang membuat dinding ruangan menjadi lembab menunjukkan kalau shower itu menyemburkan air panas. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menggubris dan tak berusaha menikmatinya, karena ini hanyalah sebuah rutinitas yang dilakukan setiap hari untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Walaupun nampak muda, dan usianya memang baru saja berubah 17 tahun, pria ini adalah seorang agen sewaan dengan kualitas mendunia dan dikenal di mana saja, terutama di dunia hitam. Dan namanya adalah Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda itu menyelesaikan mandinya dengan memutar keran, membuat semburan air panas dari shower berhenti. Dia menarik sebuah handuk tebal dengan warna putih standar yang tersampir di dinding kamar mandi lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih celana panjang yang tadi dia gantungkan di pintu kamar mandi dan memakainya kembali, sebelum berjalan keluar menuju lemari pakaian.

Sebagai seorang agen, Sasuke juga telah belajar seni menyamar, terutama bagaimana caranya memilih pakaian yang akan membuatnya mudah bercampur di kerumunan orang, atau menciptakan penampilan yang akan membuatnya tak dikenali siapapun. Karena itulah dia menarik keluar sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu, celana jins senada namun jaket berlengan panjang berwarna putih polos. Dia memperhatikan pilihan pakaiannya sebelum mengangguk puas, lalu melempar ketiganya ke atas ranjang yang belum dirapikan.

Sasuke tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyisir rambutnya karena apapun yang dia lakukan, gaya pantat ayam itu tak akan pernah berubah. Namun pria itu berdiri sedikit lebih lama di depan cermin untuk memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya.

Jika kau sering melihat di film-film bagaimana tubuh agen, maka ketahuilah kalau kau telah ditipu mentah-mentah. Dalam kenyataan, para prajurit bayaran ini tak pernah memiliki tubuh yang begitu bersih dan mulus seperti James Bond, walaupun sama-sama berotot. Badan mereka pasti dipenuhi oleh bekas luka, baik yang besar atau kecil, parah atau ringan. Luka torehan yang berasal dari sayatan senjata tajam, atau bekas membulat yang dihasilkan oleh peluru senapan. Yang pasti, kau tak akan menemukan tubuh seorang agen tanpa bekas luka. Tak terkecuali Sasuke.

Walaupun baru dua tahun menggeluti dunia kriminal dan baku tembak, tapi tubuh Sasuke sudah bisa diibaratkan sebuah talenan tua yang penuh bekas irisan memanjang atau yang pendek. Bekas-bekas luka ini memang kurang jelas terlihat dari jauh, apalagi jika kau rabun dan kelupaan bawa kacamata, namun bagi orang yang cukup teliti dan perhatian, maka semua itu akan mudah ditangkap oleh matanya.

Tapi pandangan Sasuke bukan tertuju pada semua itu, karena yang menarik perhatian agen muda itu adalah sebuah luka mendatar yang ada pada sisi tubuhnya, tepat di samping area lambung. Sesuatu yang dia dapatkan karena terserempet peluru kaliber 50 yang melesat dari moncong pistol Night Hawk, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Desert Eagle, beberapa hari lalu. Dia ingat, peluru itu ditembakkan oleh seorang gembong mafia dari Thailand saat Sasuke memburunya sampai ke kedalaman Alaska, ketika mereka bentrok di sebuah gedung kosong dan terbengkalai. Tentu saja, sebagai balasan sudah memberinya luka ini, Sasuke sudah memastikan kalau sampah itu sekarang meringkuk di penjara dengan beberapa gigi patah.

Dan sekarang, luka itu terbuka lagi bahkan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ugh, bikin repot saja..." gerutu sang Uchiha sambil berjalan ke arah kopernya yang terbuka lebar, di mana dia mengambil selembar sapu tangan dan sebotol vodka keluaran tahun 1990.

Dia tuangkan sedikit minuman keras itu ke sapu tangannya yang berwarna coklat tua, lalu dengan sebuah lenguhan panjang, menyapukannya ke luka terbuka di tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam rasa perih ketika alkohol meresap ke dagingnya yang terbuka, Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya lalu mengambil satu tegukan panjang dari botol vodka dalam genggamannya. Hembusan napas puas adalah pertanda kalau alkohol yang masuk melewati kerongkongannya terbukti cukup ampuh untuk menyamarkan rasa sakit, dan untuk mencari aman, Sasuke kembali menenggak cairan memabukkan itu.

Hebatnya, walaupun sudah menelan cukup banyak, Sasuke masih cukup sadar untuk mengambil baju yang terhampar di atas ranjang lalu mulai memasangnya ke badan. Dia adalah seorang peminum yang kuat, tanpa peduli usianya yang baru 16 tahun, Sasuke minum bir seperti air melewati saringan. Bahkan dalam beberapa menit, efek alkohol itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari kesadaran Sasuke, meninggalkan otaknya segar dan tubuhnya hangat bertenaga. Setelah yakin tubuhnya dibalut pakaian lengkap, sang agen sewaan muda keluar dari apartemen yang kini menjadi tempat tinggal sementara, paling tidak sampai dia menyelesaikan misi kali ini.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya disambut oleh warna putih salju yang mendominasi semuanya.

•••

Putih... warna idamanku...

Putih adalah warna yang menyajikan kesucian dan kemurnian. Putih memberi rasa aman dan kebahagiaan. Putih adalah warna yang menjadi simbol kebaikan.

Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, maka kau akan tahu kalau sinar matahari juga putih. Putih menerangi segalanya, membuat yang tak terlihat menjadi jelas, memaksa semua yang suram dan kelam menjadi cerah.

Tapi aku dan putih adalah dua garis yang lurus dan sejajar, memanjang sepanjang masa namun tak akan pernah bertemu selamanya.

Putih adalah warna yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan, tapi aku adalah seorang manusia yang hanya punya pertalian dengan penderitaan. Putih adalah warna yang memberikan kedamaian dan ketentraman, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang pria yang dipenuhi oleh kegelisahan dan kesedihan. Putih adalah simbol kejujuran, namun aku hanyalah seorang manusia bertopeng dengan senyum palsu demi menyembunyikan tangisan batinku.

...

Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku memiliki warna putih dalam diriku?

...

Semenjak aku berpisah dari kehidupan mengerikan di mansion Uchiha itu, kusadari kalau aku menjadi suka dan selalu mencari pakaian, atau benda-benda lain, dengan warna putih. Tanpa tahu kalau tindakan itu hanyalah usaha tak sadar untuk menyembunyikan warnaku yang asli, menyamarkan corak sebenarnya yang melukis setiap inci kehidupanku.

Namun perlahan-lahan, aku akan sadar walau seperti apapun pakaian yang kupakai, kekelaman itu tak akan berpindah dari dalam dadaku... dari dalam hatiku. Kegelapan yang sudah terukir dalam di dinding batu jiwa dan nyawaku tak akan pernah pupus biarpun diterpa oleh sinar ratusan matahari, tak akan pernah terkikis walaupun dihempas ribuan ombak, tak akan pernah lenyap biar dengan jutaan tobat.

Kau tahu? Banyak orang sering bilang kalau jika mau berusaha, maka cahaya terang dan kebahagiaan selalu menunggu kita di ujung jalan. Tapi apa artinya hal itu bagiku, jika kehidupanku sudah lama menemui jalan buntu?

Tak peduli sebesar apapun aku berharap, di dunia ini selalu ada hal-hal yang tak bisa diubah. Seperti putih yang tak akan pernah bisa mensucikan hitam, karena pertemuan dua warna itu hanya akan menghasilkan kelabu. Sebuah warna yang tidak kotor, namun juga tak bisa diartikan sebagai bersih, terperangkap selamanya di garis antara dua hal, kebaikan dan keburukan.

Jika boleh diibaratkan, maka aku bagaikan seorang malaikat bersayap hitam yang tak tahu caranya terbang. Aku hanya bisa terdiam seorang diri di atas tanah yang diam, menatap teman-temanku melayang pergi dengan setiap kepakan sayap putih mereka yang indah bukan buatan. Memberiku kedamaian, tapi sekaligus meninggalkanku sendirian.

Seorang diri dan... kesepian.

...

Aku ingin menggenggam putih, tapi tanganku sudah terlalu ternoda untuk menggapainya.

...

Aku ingin melukis kehidupanku dengan putih yang murni, tapi kuasku sudah terlalu kotor untuk melakukannya.

...

Aku begitu mendambakan putih, namun aku tahu aku tak punya hak untuk memilikinya.

•••

Sasuke segera menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran yang menyedihkan itu. Dia tak punya waktu untuk depresi, tidak sekarang saat dia punya tugas untuk dilaksanakan.

Dengan pandangan mata lurus dan bahasa tubuh yang tegap, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan percaya diri. Cuaca dingin yang kini memayungi seluruh kota Tokyo sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, karena Sasuke sudah sering mengalami yang lebih parah. Perhatiannya tidak teralihkan bahkan oleh bisingnya kendaraan maupun kerumunan orang, dia bagaikan kuda dengan kacamata yang hanya melihat ke depan.

Tak perlu banyak waktu bagi sang agen muda untuk mencapai lokasi tujuan, sebuah kafe bernama De La Rossa yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tempat favorit bagi Sasuke. Dia duduk dengan santai, menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengisyaratkan agar pelayan menghampirinya.

"Seperti biasa, Goshujin-sama?" tanya maid berambut pirang panjang itu tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke sudah datang ke tempat ini setiap hari sampai-sampai semua maid dalam kafe itu sudah hapal apa yang dia pesan. "Kopi dan sepotong black forest?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang mencuri detak jantung sang maid muda, wajah gadis itu merona merah ketika pandangan mata hitam sang agen yang tajam tertuju padanya. "Tapi hari ini aku ingin black coffee."

"Segera diantar!" jawab gadis itu dengan riang.

Sasuke memperhatikan langkah-langkah gadis yang kini selalu akrab di matanya itu, matanya terpaku pada rambutnya yang dikuncir dan berayun kesana kemari seakan memamerkan keindahannya pada dunia. Dia suka menggoda gadis dengan senyumnya dan merasa senang jika berhasil membuat mereka tersipu malu dengan wajah merona, karena itu membuktikan kalau dirinya masih punya daya tarik terhadap lawan jenis. Karena biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke tetaplah seorang pria sehat yang tertarik pada wanita, dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat melalui seluruh kehidupannya hanya seorang diri.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu!" maid yang sebelumnya datang lagi, wajahnya masih menyunggingkan senyum hangat ketika dia meletakkan pesanan Sasuke di atas meja. "Silakan, Goshujin-sama!"

"Ah, terima kasih," Sasuke mengarahkan tatapannya ke wajah gadis muda itu dan mempertemukan mata mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah sangat sering ke kafe ini dan bertemu denganmu, tapi kita tak pernah kenalan..." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Sasuke Uchiha, dan kau?"

"E-eh, n-namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka..." gadis bermata biru itu mengulurkan tangannya, tapi dia cukup kaget ketika menyadari kalau Sasuke tak berniat melakukan jabatan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih tangan Ino, menariknya lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan main, udara tiba-tiba jadi hangat dan langit seakan bertambah cerah. "E-eh, G-Goshujin-sama?!"

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa berkenalan dengan seorang nona cantik." Sasuke membiarkan bibir dan hidungnya tetap di tangan sang maid muda untuk beberapa lama, nada suaranya menyiratkan kekaguman dan kejujuran.

"T-terima kasih..." ucap Ino sambil menarik tangannya pelan-pelan ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkeram dada yang mulai sakit karena berdetak terlalu cepat, wajahnya juga memanas sampai Ino yakin bisa mengeluarkan asap. "A-ah, aku ada pekerjaan...! Sampai jumpa lagi, Goshujin-sama!"

"Sasuke," sela Sasuke dengan tegas sebelum gadis itu sempat melangkah pergi. "Panggil aku Sasuke."

"A-ah, baiklah..." maid yang tersipu malu itu memberikan senyum terbaik dan termanisnya. "Sampai ketemu, Sasuke..."

Ucapan itu menjadi salam perpisahan mereka, membuat Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya pada secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap dan black forest yang terlihat begitu lezat, menunggu untuk disantap. Pemuda dengan jaket seputih awan itu mengambil secuil kecil dari potongan kuenya dan memasukkannya ke mulut, menikmati rasa manis-manis pahit yang sangat dia suka. Satu lirikan ke arloji yang nangkring di pergelangan tangan kirinya memberitahu Sasuke kalau waktu yang dia tunggu sudah hampir tiba, tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

Seakan menjawab perkiraannya, sekelompok anak gadis dengan baju sekolah SMA muncul dari persimpangan jalan, 100 meter dari tempat Sasuke duduk. Sambil menghirup kopi hitam yang panas ke dalam mulut dan memberikan rasa pahit pada indera pengecapnya, mata Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan cewek-cewek SMA yang terdiri hanya dari 5 orang dan kini sedang asyik ngerumpi itu.

"Targetku..." mulut Sasuke berbisik tanpa suara ketika melihat rambut merah muda yang dihiasi sebuah bando biru berkibar diterpa angin, beserta dua bola mata yang memiliki warna dan keindahan setara permata jamrud. "...sudah muncul."

"Sakura."

•

Baiklah, request yang hamba sebutkan itu seperti bagaimana kedengarannya, sekarang kalian para readers bisa meminta hamba untuk menulis cerita dengan isi yang kalian tentukan sendiri.

Dari background, setting waktu sampai tema dan pairingnya juga, kalian boleh pilih sesuka hati, walaupun hamba hanya menerima pairing straight sih (nggak ada yaoi atau yuri!). Semakin bagus kalian menuliskan requestnya, maka semakin besar kemungkinan hamba menerimanya, apalagi jika mood hamba memang lagi cocok!

Requestnya cukup kalian tuliskan dalam bentuk review untuk fic ini, karena hamba sudah jarang log in jadi mungkin private message bakal agak jarang dicek.

Nah, cerita apakah yang kalian inginkan?! Hamba tunggu requestnya!

Oh ya, ini Sasusaku masih ada satu chap lagi!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, log out.**


	5. Silent Town

**Galerians, in.**

Halo! Setelah lama sekali komputer hamba rusak (motherboard yang keblinger itu memang nggak bisa diperbaiki ya) akhirnya hamba datang lagi dengan chapter yang baru! Oh ya, hamba harus minta maaf karena cerita Sasusaku dipotong segitu saja ya, masalahnya chapter lanjutannya entah kenapa malah bikin cerita jadi aneh, jadi izinkan hamba mengedit-edit lagi. Selama itu, hamba persembahkan dulu chapter ini, pairingnya Naruhina lagi!

Oh ya, hamba ingin sedikit pemberitahuan dulu. Setting cerita ini mengambil tempat wilayah Barat, di mana rumah-rumah sangat jarang sehingga halaman menjadi luas dan jarak antar rumah hampir mencapai 100 meter lebih. Bayangkanlah sendiri, kayak pedesaan-pedesaan yang sering ditemukan di pinggir-pinggir atau pedalaman benua Eropa begitu deh.

Selamat membaca!

•

**Impending Nightmares**

Naruto berdiri dengan santai di balkon, tangan bersidekap di dada dan mata tertutup, menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyegarkan. Hari sudah siang, matahari pun harusnya sudah berada di puncak, namun cuaca begitu teduh oleh awan-awan yang tebal dan putih sampai menyerupai kapas.

Minggu selalu menjadi hari di mana Naruto memanjakan dirinya dalam santai dan damai, pada waktu seperti inilah pria itu ingin melupakan sekejab segala tetek bengek masalah yang diberikan oleh dunia dan kehidupan, untuk membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam ketentraman yang menghanyutkan.

Angin meniup daun-daun yang memerah gelap atau sekedar cokelat, menyiulkan suara gemerisik yang menenangkan saraf, sebuah efek khusus yang hanya bisa disajikan oleh musim gugur. Kesyahduan yang mencuri setiap keping perhatian Naruto terpecah ketika terdengar suar derit pintu terbuka di belakangnya, udara berlari menabrak rambut pirang Naruto saat dia membuka mata dan menoleh, mengibarkan helai-helai benang kuning keemasan selagi pria itu tersenyum pada orang yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun," suara yang penuh kelembutan dan begitu merdu sampai seakan-akan milik seorang dewi memanggil namanya dalam nada sayang, sampai pria itu merasakan kebahagiaan memenuhi dadanya. "Airnya sudah matang."

"Akhirnya," jawab Naruto dengan nada bagaikan dia sudah menunggu seumur hidup untuk ini. "Ayo, aku sudah tak sabar ingin minum teh buatanmu, Hinata."

Naruto menjulurkan sebelah tangan untuk meraih dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela tangan Hinata yang hangat dan halus, sebelum menggandeng gadis dengan rambut biru panjang yang mencapai pinggangnya itu keluar dari pintu yang masih terbuka.

Bagi Naruto, tak ada hal yang lebih baik dari menghabiskan hari libur bersama istrinya.

•••

Pria berusia 22 tahun dengan mata biru langit itu duduk bersandar di atas sebuah kursi tak bertangan yang nyaman dan diposisikan di samping jendela, lengkap dengan sebuah meja bundar berdiameter 60 senti yang terbuat dari kayu ek, permukaannya licin karena sudah dipelitur. Naruto duduk sambil menikmati angin semilir yang menyusup masuk, tanpa izin karena memang tak perlu, melalui jendela dengan kusen persegi yang terbuka lebar, walau mata pria dewasa itu tak pernah meninggalkan istrinya yang sibuk menyeduh teh dan mengeluarkan snack berupa kue dari oven.

Dalam kesempatan ini, Hinata memakai kamisol putih murni setinggi dada dan tidak bertali bahu, meninggalkan pundaknya yang putih mulus tanpa penutup apapun. Bagian bawah baju itu hanya mencapai tepat di atas lutut, menyediakan pemandangan dua kakinya yang bersih tanpa cacat, sebuah pemandangan ekslusif bagi suaminya seorang. Dua tangannya bekerja dengan telaten, menyusun snack di atas sebuah piring porselen putih sebelum menuangkan air mendidih dari ceret yang terbuat dari stainless steel.

Jika harus jujur, maka Naruto akan mengaku kalau dia tak pernah benar-benar suka teh. Dan jika mesti memilih, maka pria itu lebih suka menyeruput kopi hitam yang pahit daripada cairan coklat kemerahan yang manis itu. Tapi teh buatan Hinata selalu mendapat tempat khusus dalam hatrinya, karena setiap minuman yang diseduh oleh istrinya yang cantik itu selalu memberi rasa nyaman di sekujur tubuh Naruto, apalagi wanita itu selalu menyertakan brownies ataupun kue-kue lain dengan kelezatan yang tak perlu ditanya lagi.

Satu lagi. Ada satu keuntungan lagi yang bisa didapat Naruto di setiap sesi minum teh ini.

Jika sudah selesai menuangkan minuman dari poci kesayangannya yang terbuat dari porselen seputih awan dengan ukiran bunga mawar berwarna ungu pada permukaannya, Hinata akan menyerahkan cangkir dengan warna senada pada Naruto. Nah, di sini kalian harus tahu kalau kursi yang tersedia hanya ada satu, karena itulah sang suami akan merapatkan kaki sedikit lalu menepuk pahanya dengan tangan yang bebas, sebuah isyarat halus yang akan membuat Hinata, dengan wajah merona merah, menimpakan berat badannya (catatan, Naruto TAK AKAN pernah menyebut gadis itu 'berat') di pangkuan pria yang telah bertukar sumpah setia dengannya itu.

Naruto akan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang wanita tersebut, memberi pertanda agar istrinya lebih merapat. Hinata akan mengambil sekeping kue dari piring di atas meja, sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang terbuka menunggu, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana pasangan hidupnya mengunyah makanan buatannya dengan nikmat.

...Hanya saja, kali ini Naruto agak kaget saat menemukan kalau teh yang dia minum memiliki aroma mawar.

Oh tidak, bukan berarti minuman itu tidak enak, hanya saja teh yang biasa dibuat Hinata di waktu-waktu santai biasanya adalah teh plum atau melati, dan bisa juga mint. Teh dengan aroma mawar hanya diseduh pada saat-saat tertentu, karena minuman itu ibarat pemberitahuan secara tidak langsung bagi Naruto bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hinata," Naruto membuka mulut tepat setelah bibir istrinya lepas dari tepi cangkir, lalu menunggu dengan sabar sampai wanita itu membalas tatapannya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi...?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto yang tegap, membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu tanpa jawaban. Tentu saja, perilaku istrinya itu sudah cukup sebagai indikasi kalau Hinata sedang butuh seseorang, alias dirinya, untuk menenangkan wanita itu dan memberinya kedamaian batin. Naruto meletakkan cangkir tehnya sebelum mengangkat tangan yang semula memegang benda itu ke kepala Hinata, menyisir rambut biru panjang itu sehalus mungkin dengan jari-jarinya.

Selagi sang istri mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluknya lebih erat, pria bermata biru itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas sambil terus mengalunkan kata-kata hiburan agar wanita itu merasa lebih baik. Walaupun dia yakin Hinata tidak akan apa-apa, Naruto tak bisa menghindar dari kekhawatiran setiap kali menatap wajah menawan yang sedang dilanda gundah itu.

Dia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, mulai dari kapan, bagaimana, sampai apa yang menjadi awal dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

**(0)**

Waktu itu adalah malam di pertengahan November, di saat salju menghujani bumi, satu tahun yang lalu. Suhu begitu rendah dan udara begitu dingin, bahkan dengan penghangat rumah yang sudah dinyalakan. Untuk menghadapi dingin yang begitu menusuk, kedua suami istri itu saling peluk di bawah selimut mereka, saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

Di tengah malam, Naruto merasakan tubuh yang dia peluk bergeser pelan-pelan, menjauhi dirinya. Tapi rasa kantuk yang menekan dan dingin yang hebat, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak membuka mata, berpikiran kalau istrinya itu mungkin hanya mau pergi ke kamar kecil, atau boleh jadi dia cuma kehausan.

Tidur Naruto berlanjut dengan damai, hangat, dan nyaman. Tapi semuanya berakhir ketika dia mendengar sebuah jeritan yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Pria berambut pirang itu bahkan tidak ambil peduli untuk mengucek matanya atau menguap sejenak, dia langsung melompat dari ranjang dan mengambil sebilah pedang katana yang menjadi hiasan di kamarnya, dan langsung berkelebat ke arah tangga.

Hatinya terasa begitu lega saat melihat istrinya tidak terluka suatu apapun, walau kondisi wanita itu menyalakan sebuah alarm dalam diri Naruto dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata kini sedang meringkuk di sudut dapur, dengan kaki dilipat dan dipeluk di depan dadanya, wajah tertunduk dan tersembunyi di antara dua lututnya. Bahu yang bergetar menandakan kalau gadis itu sedang menangis atau sedang diserang ketakutan hebat, dan itu semakin meningkatkan level kecemasan Naruto.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto berlutut di depan wanita yang ketakutan itu, meletakkan pedang sebelum merangkul pundak Hinata yang berguncang seperti gempa bumi. Istrinya itu mengangkat wajah yang sudah sepucat mayat, sebelum melemparkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat, menangis dalam isakan yang menyedihkan. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini..."

Perlu banyak kata-kata hiburan dan usapan di punggung Hinata sampai wanita itu akhirnya berhenti terisak, bahkan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi sampai akhirnya dia bisa bicara tanpa tersengguk-sengguk sehingga mudah dimengerti. Walaupun apa yang dia dengar berikutnya adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga, sesuatu yang jauh melebihi bayangannya sekalipun.

"Hinata, kau yakin...?" tanya Naruto, tak mampu menyamarkan nada tak percaya dalam suaranya. "Maksudku, bisa saja kau..."

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun...!" Hinata bicara dengan suara memekik tertahan, seperti sedang dicekik oleh seseorang. "Aku bersumpah, aku benar-benar—"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara gemerincing yang menyerupai suara koin-koin tembaga mulai terdengar, pelan di permulaan namun semakin nyaring perlahan-lahan. Di saat suara itu sudah cukup keras untuk menandingi berisiknya angin di luar, gemerincing itu mulai ditemani oleh suara cakaran yang berasal dari pintu depan.

Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun...!" suara Hinata yang penuh berisi rasa ngeri menyadarkan Naruto yang sempat terpaku. "I-itu...! Suara itu...!"

Naruto menelan ludah sambil meraih kembali gagang pedang katana, yang segera dia jatuhkan kembali setelah melihat senjata yang lebih baik. Pria itu melangkah menuju ruang tengah lalu merenggut apa yang terpajang di dinding, sebuah shotgun laras ganda. Pria itu mengambil kotak amunisi yang tersimpan di laci lemari kecil di samping TV, lalu mulai mengisi senapan itu dan menyimpan beberapa di kantong celananya sebagai cadangan. Ketegangan memenuhi wajah Naruto saat dia kembali ke dapur untuk menyuruh agar Hinata lebih baik tetap berada di dekatnya, karena dengan begitu akan lebih aman.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah yang diambil satu-satu di lorong yang lurus dari dapur menuju pintu depan, dengan Hinata mencengkeram kaosnya di belakang. Tepat sembilan langkah dari pintu, kayu persegi itu tiba-tiba berdebam, seakan ada sesuatu yang sedang berusaha mendobraknya dengan paksa dari luar. Naruto sekali lagi menelan ludah yang sudah terasa pahit untuk memaksa dirinya kembali melangkah maju, berusaha mengabaikan suara seperti hembusan napas berat yang kini berbunyi di depan rumah. Pintu kembali bergetar dalam kegelapan dan Naruto mengarahkan moncong shotgunnya lurus ke depan, tangannya berguncang sedikit saat dia meraih kunci, lalu memutarnya perlahan sampai terdengar suara 'klik'.

Tiba-tiba, semua suara gemerincing, cakaran, sampai desahan serak yang sedari tadi terus terdengar tiba-tiba saja menghilang, secepat hilangnya suara radio yang dimatikan. Walaupun bingung, kewaspadaan masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto ketika dia memutar kenop pintu dalam gerakan lambat, senapannya terarah dengan tegas. Naruto menghempaskan napasnya kuat sebelum menyentak pintu itu sampai terbuka lebar, jari telunjuknya siap menarik pelatuk senjata api yang telah terisi peluru.

Namun di sana tak ada apa-apa, hanyalah pemandangan pekarangan yang mulai tertutupi oleh salju.

Pria itu melangkah keluar sambil membidikkan senapannya ke segala arah, memastikan kalau di sana memang tak ada apapun yang pantas atau bisa menyimpan bahaya. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu menurunkan kewaspadaannya, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Hinata.

"Hinata, masuk kembali ke rumah, pastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci," perintah Naruto dengan nada yang tegas dan pasti. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya sang istri sambil mencegah kepergian Naruto dengan memegangi lengan bajunya. "J-jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...!"

"Tenanglah, aku hanya mau memeriksa lingkungan sekitar rumah kita," jawab Naruto dengan suaranya yang lembut menenangkan, mengelus kepala wanita itu untuk meyakinkannya. "Tak akan lebih dari lima menit. Aku janji."

Naruto segera pergi dengan setengah berlari, berbalik lagi satu kali untuk melambai pada istrinya.

Dia sama sekali tak tahu kalau dia akan menyesali ini selamanya.

•••

Hinata kembali ke tempatnya di sudut dapur, di mana dia bisa tetap menatap pintu depan. Duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, Hinata memejamkan mata sambil berdoa demi keselamatan suaminya.

...kesalahan Hinata kali ini adalah, dia sama sekali tidak mendoakan keselamatannya sendiri.

Tepat 3 menit kemudian, Hinata baru teringat kalau dia meninggalkan anak kunci masih terpasang di lubangnya. Jika begitu, maka Naruto tak akan bisa masuk walaupun dia membawa sebuah kunci cadangan. Tapi tepat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk berdiri, sebuah suara berkeriet datang dari pintu depan.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wanita itu melihat anak kunci yang berputar sendiri walaupun tak ada yang memegangnya, dan dengan sebuah suara 'klik' pelan yang secara aneh bergema sampai ke dapur...

Pintu itu telah terbuka, membuat apapun yang ada di luar sana bebas untuk masuk.

Dengan mata yang melebar dalam kengerian dan tubuh yang kaku tak bisa bergerak, Hinata menyaksikan bagaimana kenop berputar dan daun pintu mengayun terbuka perlahan. Dua bibir gadis itu terpisah, mengeluarkan sebuah bisikan penuh rasa takut...

"N-Na...ruto...kun..."

•••

Naruto telah berkeliling, namun tak berhasil menemukan siapapun... atau apapun. Waktu lima menit telah habis, dan dia tak ingin mengingkari janjinya pada Hinata. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Naruto segera kembali menuju rumahnya.

"TIIDAAKK! NARUTOO!"

Jeritan yang bergaung di udara itu membekukan tubuh Naruto, yang segera sembuh dan melesat dalam kecepatan yang hampir menyimpang dari hukum fisika, mengingat kalau salju yang menutupi bumi telah setinggi mata kaki. Selagi dia berlari gila-gilaan, Naruto terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, melemparkan cacian dan makian kasar atas kebodohan yang dia perbuat.

Naruto berbisik berkali-kali dalam hati, memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar dia bisa tiba tepat waktu. Napasnya menghasilkan uap yang melayang dan menghilang di udara, mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang pelan namun begitu penuh kemarahan. Oh, dia bersumpah pada Tuhan dan seluruh alam yang menyaksikan, makhluk apapun yang berani menyentuh istrinya akan dia cabik sampai tak bersisa dengan tangannya sendiri!

Ketika dia mencapai halaman depan, mata Naruto terbuka lebar dalam ketakutan ketika melihat daun pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka lebar, dan setiap lampu di dalam rumah telah mati sehingga hanya menyisakan kegelapan. Tanpa peduli untuk berhati-hati atau berusaha untuk berkepala dingin, Naruto menghambur ke dalam rumah, jelas-jelas mengabaikan kalau langkah-langkahnya yang berdebam nyaring bisa dengan mudah berbalik merugikannya... namun yang dia temukan hanyalah hening dan hampa, seakan rumah ini berubah menjadi bangunan yang tak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun juga. Sekali lagi dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian, kepedulian Naruto sekarang hanya berada pada satu hal: istrinya, Hinata.

"HINATA!" raungan Naruto menggelegar, kemarahan dan kekhawatiran menggelegak dalam setiap huruf yang terlepas dari mulutnya. "Hinata, kau ada di mana?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika di depan dapur, telinganya menangkap sebuah isakan tertahan yang terdengar begitu mengibakan. Pria itu tak menyangka kalau dia akan menemukan istrinya, berada di tempat dan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Wanita itu menyentakkan kepalanya dengan ketakutan ketika Naruto mendekat, namun setelah menyadari siapa yang datang, dia langsung berdiri dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya itu. Sedu sedan Hinata memenuhi dapur yang gelap dan Naruto terus berusaha menenangkannya sambil meminta maaf, berkali-kali. Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu menyelipkan lengannya ke lipatan lutut Hinata lalu menggendongnya kembali ke kamar, menyadari kalau wanita itu sudah tertidur sebelum dia membaringkannya ke ranjang. Naruto memastikan kalau seluruh tubuh istrinya sudah hangat tertutup oleh selimut, sebelum berjalan kembali ke tangga karena teringat pada pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Setelah melewati anak tangga terakhir, pria itu menyalakan lampu untuk menyingkirkan kegelapan yang mengganggu.

Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu...

**(0)**

Seharian, mereka hampir tak pernah terpisahkan. Baik itu makan, mencuci baju, bersantai, bahkan sampai mandi pun mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Namun Naruto tak keberatan, dia telah tahu bahwa perlu waktu lama bagi istrinya agar bisa lepas dari cengkeraman rasa takut, terutama apabila dia mendapatkan **mimpi itu**. Bahkan saat mereka bersiap untuk tidur, Hinata tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, membuat wanita itu seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil yang tak bisa jauh dari orangtuanya.

Saat wanita itu akhirnya tertidur, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12, tepat tengah malam. Naruto menguap sebanyak satu kali sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, ingin memastikan semua pintu dan jendela di rumah sudah tertutup serta terkunci rapat. Naruto baru saja selesai memutar anak kunci pintu depan ketika tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Saat air mengalir melalui tenggorokannya, sebuah rasa sejuk menyiram seluruh komponen organ bagian dalam tubuh Naruto, seakan-akan air itu tidak hanya pergi melalui lambung tapi juga terpercik ke setiap senti jaringan yang ada di badannya. Naruto menghela napas lega yang panjang dan puas, sebelum menatap tegak ke atas, ke arah di mana seharusnya Hinata berbaring sekarang. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar erangan yang datang dari sana, sebuah pertanda bahwa alam bawah sadar istrinya sekali lagi dijajah oleh mimpi buruk, memaksa Naruto untuk pergi ke sana dan menenangkannya lagi.

Oh, itu bukan berarti dia bosan atau benci melakukan ini, malah dia senang bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan Hinata dari mimpi buruknya. Namun, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Naruto akan berdoa, berharap dengan seluruh hati dan nuraninya, agar mimpi-mimpi buruk itu bisa pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata. Tuhan, kadang dia tak mampu melihat ekspresi wajah yang ketakutan itu, dia tak tahan melihat paras Hinata diisi oleh kengerian yang mampu membuat istrinya itu tak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara apapun.

Perbuatannya itu mengakibatkan sebuah guncangan kembali terjadi, bukan pada tubuh tapi pada batinnya. Sungguh, dia sangat berharap, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, Naruto ingin agar istrinya itu bisa terbebas dari mimpi buruk.

Tapi... tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang, bagaimanapun, yang harus dia lakukan saat ini adalah naik ke atas dan kembali ke sisi istrinya. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Naruto segera memerintahkan kakinya agar berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua.

Langkah Naruto disela oleh suara gemeretak yang jelas terdengar karena kesunyian malam. Mematuhi rasa penasarannya, pria itu berbalik arah dari tangga dan kembali menuju dapur, di mana kedengarannya bunyi mengganggu itu berasal.

Tapi selanjutnya Naruto hanya bisa terdiam ketika mengetahui kalau suara itu dikeluarkan oleh pintu belakang yang bergetar pelan. Mula-mula dia menyangka kalau itu hanyalah akibat tiupan angin, karena memang kadang-kadang pergerakan angin di malam musim panas bisa menjadi kencang sampai mampu menggetarkan rumah.

...dia baru menyadari kalau seluruh rumahnya tetap tenang tak bergerak, hanya pintu itu...

Tubuh pria itu benar-benar menjadi sekaku es ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi gemerincing seperti koin yang berangsur-angsur menjadi semakin nyaring.

Roh Naruto hampir lepas dari tempat ketika sebuah suara berbicara di belakangnya.

"Naruto-kun..." saat menoleh, dua mata biru pria itu jatuh pada sosok istrinya yang kini berdiri di pintu dapur. Paras cantiknya adalah potret teror yang akan datang, kata-katanya dibisikkan dalam suara yang terdengar lemah, ketakutan, dan bagaikan bukan miliknya. "Suara itu...

"...datang lagi..."

•

Diawali dengan romansa, dan diakhiri dengan horor. Hhh, entah kenapa jadi nggak yakin apakah hamba berhasil menuturkan cerita ini sesuai dengan imajinasi hamba. Yang pasti sih, saat hamba nyusun scene-scene dalam chapter ini, silahkan percaya atau tidak, hamba hampir nggak berani pergi ke dapur sendirian, apalagi hari itu hujan lebat sehingga kadang-kadang ada suara yang nggak biasa... orang rumah pada hilang ke mana pula.

Terinspirasi dari Silent Hill, apalagi hamba emang hobi main game dan nonton film horor. Ironisnya, kebiasaan dan kegemaran itu malah bikin hamba phobia sama hantu. Padahal mantan preman, tapi takut hantu... menyedihkan juga.

Mungkin akan ada lanjutan bagi fic ini, semoga hamba dapat idenya aja deh...

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya!

**Galerians, out.**


	6. The Beginning of Nightmare

**Galerians, in.**

Baiklah, hamba umumkan kalau chapter 5 itu adalah sebuah prekuel, lebih tepatnya latar belakang. Nah, di chapter 6 ini hamba mempersembahkan prolognya, walau cukup pendek, tapi dari sini 'bentuk horor' akan dideskripsikan. Tidak hanya implisit lagi.

Hamba peringatkan dulu, jangan, BENAR-BENAR JANGAN, baca ini di kamar yang gelap dan seorang diri, apalagi jika kau agak penakut. Percayalah, hamba sendiri sampai gemetaran saat menulisnya, walaupun prosesnya cuma makan waktu 2 jam.

Disclaimer: Naruto boleh dibaca oleh siapa saja, tapi pemilik sebenarnya tetaplah Masashi Kishimoto.

Selamat... ketakutan!

•

**Deep Fog**

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak dia kenal. Bau udara yang lembab memenuhi lubang hidungnya, dan udara penuh kabut putih yang menyamarkan segalanya adalah pemandangan yang menyapa penglihatannya. Dia mengernyit ketika menggerakkan kepalanya, menyadari bahwa dia berbaring tengkurap di atas tanah, wajahnya bergesekan dengan semen trotoar yang kasar dan kotor akan debu.

Tubuhnya terasa penat dan berat, namun pria itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan berdiri tegak. Walau sempat terhuyung karena otot yang kurang siap menopang berat tubuh, Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan keseimbangannya. Dia menepuk bagian depan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan bajunya yang kotor, mengingat dia baru saja berbaring di atas tanah tanpa alas apapun.

"Di mana ini...?" tanyanya dengan suara lemas seperti sedang mengantuk, namun otaknya tidak menunjukkan aktivitas yang bisa membuatnya cepat mencerna situasi. Dia melihat sekeliling lagi, namun tetap saja penglihatannya dihalangi oleh kabut tebal. "Kenapa semuanya tertutup kabut...?"

Ketebalan kabut itu membuat semuanya menjadi buram, dan jarak pandang Naruto pun dikurangi sampai hanya tersisa sekitar 5 meter. Dia yakin hari masih siang mengingat sekelilingnya tidak cukup gelap, namun matahari tidak bisa terlihat karena kabut itu memerangkapnya seperti sebuah penjara.

Berdiam diri tidak berguna, begitu pikir Naruto. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, memastikan kalau tak ada tulangnya yang terluka dan tak ada sendi yang terkilir, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang tak diketahui.

•••

Sambil melangkah di jalan yang sunyi, Naruto meraih kantong celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah ponsel lipat berwarna perak metalik. Saat membukanya, Naruto disambut oleh satu kalimat yang tertulis dengan huruf hitam kapital: TAK ADA SINYAL. Pria itu mendengus kesal, padahal ponsel dia pilih karena sinyalnya yang tak pernah lemah, bahkan di tempat terpencil sekalipun.

Melihat ponselnya sudah bukan lagi pilihan, dia kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Di samping jalan raya yang kini dia tapaki, Naruto hanya bisa melihat tanah kosong sejauh matanya memandang, walaupun jarak pandangnya hanya tersisa kurang dari sepuluh meter. Dia ingin memeriksa lebih jauh, namun dia tak tahu tempat ini, dan berkeliaran dari jalan raya malah bisa membuatnya tersesat. Bahkan yang lebih buruk, dia bisa melewatkan kesempatan jika ada mobil yang lewat di sini, dan itu berarti akan semakin lama dia berada di sini.

Kaki Naruto mulai terasa lelah, dia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berjalan kaki seperti ini. Jam tangan dan jam yang ada di handphonenya juga tiba-tiba rusak, sehingga dia tak bisa tahu waktu.

Dia ingin berteriak dan berusaha mencari tahu apakah di situ ada orang lain, namun sesuatu di dalam kepalanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang tak boleh sekalipun dia lakukan. Siapa yang tahu apa yang menunggunya di tempat ini, ditambah fakta bahwa kabut setebal ini sama sekali terlihat tidak normal.

Naruto tak bisa ingat, apa yang dia lakukan sebelum bangun di tempat ini. Dia ingat tertidur nyenyak, namun ia tak mungkin terlelap begitu saja di tengah jalan, tanpa selimut atau bantal. Dia bahkan masih dalam pakaian kerjanya! Naruto juga sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit kepala, luka di kepala, atau penyakit apapun yang bisa membuatnya pingsan dan tak ingat apa-apa, lalu apa yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan malah terbangun di tempat yang tak dikenal ini?

KRIK...

Sebuah suara aneh di belakang mengejutkan Naruto, yang memutar arah tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi, kabut yang tebal membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali warna putih buram. Pria itu memicingkan mata, dan menunggu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh kabut.

Perlahan-lahan, pemandangan yang monoton itu berubah. Seakan dari kejauhan, sesuatu yang kabur mulai bisa terlihat oleh mata Naruto. Putih buram yang menutupi segalanya dihancurkan oleh kemunculan warna kuning yang samar, namun semakin jelas dan gamblang seiring waktu berjalan.

Sesuatu sedang mendekat.

"Halo?" sebenarnya dia tidak bersuara atau mengatakan apa-apa, namun pertanyaan itu keluar dengan spontan dari mulut Naruto. "Siapa di sana?"

Warna kuning itu semakin jelas, dan berubah menjadi dua bentuk bundar yang berdekatan. Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar, sesuatu jelas-jelas sedang berada di atas jalan semen seperti yang sedang dipijak Naruto dan perlahan-lahan berpindah tempat ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tidak ingin tahu **apa **yang disembunyikan kabut darinya.

"Hrr..."

Geraman serak itu adalah apa yang menekan tombol switch dalam diri Naruto, memaksa pria dewasa itu untuk berbalik arah dan mulai berlari secepat mungkin. Di belakangnya, dia kembali mendengar sesuatu sedang mencakar-cakar semen dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Saat itu juga Naruto sadar kalau dia sedang dikejar, oleh sesuatu yang dia tidak ingin tahu siapa... atau **apa.**

Ketika Naruto berdoa semoga itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, suara langkah-langkah selain miliknya sendiri memastikan kalau dia tidak berlari sendirian. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang, pria itu mempercepat larinya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan otot kakinya yang berteriak protes.

Tenaganya sudah terkuras, namun pengejaran...tidak, perburuan itu tetap berlangsung. Naruto tahu kalau dia tidak boleh sampai tersandung atau membuat kesalahan apapun, karena dia yakin itu akan harus dibayar mahal olehnya. Bukan dengan uang atau harta lainnya... namun dengan nyawa.

"Tolong, siapapun...! Apapun...!" teriak Naruto putus asa, merasakan kalau tenaganya tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia bisa merasakan makhluk yang mengejarnya menjadi semakin dekat, langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat sedangkan lari Naruto malah semakin lambat. Tapi, seakan menjawab permintaannya, sebuah siluet tinggi dan besar tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu merangsek muncul dalam pandangan Naruto, yang langsung dia masuki dan dia hempas di belakangnya, sebelum tubuh pria itu terjatuh karena kelelahan dan tersandar di daun pintu.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto mengira akan mendengar sebuah kegaduhan ketika apapun yang mengejarnya tadi berusaha menerobos masuk, namun dia malah dipertemukan dengan kesunyian yang tidak mengenakkan. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang acak-acakan dan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, tapi selain itu, tak ada. Seakan dia tiba-tiba jadi sendirian lagi.

Naruto mengatur napasnya dan bangkit ke posisi duduk, kemudian menjulurkan kepalanya agar dia bisa mengintip lewat kaca tembus pandang di pintu.

Namun dia tak menemukan apa-apa.

Benar-benar tak ada apapun di sana, dia hanya melihat jalan semen tempat dia berlari, namun tak ada pertanda apapun yang bisa memberitahunya bahwa makhluk yang mengejarnya tadi benar-benar ada. Bahkan bekas-bekas di jalan pun bagai menunjukkan kalau dia hanya berlari sendirian, walaupun pria itu sangat yakin dengan suara cakar menggarut tanah dan geraman yang dia dengar. Tak mungkin di sana tak ada apa-apa, tapi mengapa dia tak bisa melihat apapun?

"Ini pasti hanya sebuah lelucon..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh, tapi bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah pendapatnya itu benar. "Apa yang sedang terjadi...?"

•

Baiklah, karena hanya merupakan prolog, jadi cukup segitu saja dulu. Nah, dari sini kalian sudah bisa melihat ke arah mana cerita ini akan menuju kan? Hehehe, hamba ini ngefans Silent Hill lho, jadi rasanya kalian harus tahu bahwa siapapun yang main game itu sangat mengetahui bentuk horor. Hamba akan jujur, dulu pernah hampir pingsan gara-gara main game itu, memaksa hamba untuk berhenti dulu selama satu minggu karena shock.

Review juga ya!

**Galerians, out.**


	7. Silent Corridor

**Galerians, in.**

Baiklah, chapter dua sudah siap untuk dibaca oleh semua. Kalian mungkin dibingungkan oleh prolog kemarin, namun hamba sudah menyiapkan isi chapter ini sebagai rasionalisasi. Maksudnya, kalian akan bisa melihat hubungan dari cerita ini dengan prekuelnya kemarin, yang ada di chapter 5 itu lho.

Disclaimer: Galerians isn't a genius mangaka like Masashi, he's only an idiot author trying his best in writing.

Bersiaplah untuk ketakutan!

•

**Gore and Blood**

Semuanya berawal sejak malam itu, malam bersalju di pertengahan November di mana salju menghujani dan menyelimuti kerak bumi. Malam itu, sebuah pemandangan yang Naruto lihat setelah serentetan peristiwa yang bisa membuat siapa saja trauma, terus menghantuinya sampai hari ini. Sampai detik ini.

Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana dia berlari menyeberangi lapisan salju putih yang dingin ketika teriakan istrinya bergema di udara, memanggil namanya dalam sebuah permintaan tolong dan jeritan ketakutan. Masih jelas tergambar dalam memorinya, bagaimana dia menemukan pintu rumah sudah terbuka lebar dan lampu-lampu sudah mati seakan ada yang menekan semua switch. Naruto masih bisa merasakan betapa gemetarnya tubuh istrinya, ketika dia menemukannya meringkuk ketakutan sambil memeluk lutut di dapur yang gelap gulita. Dan dia sangat yakin, sudah mengantar istrinya kembali ke ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sambil memperhatikan wanita itu kembali tidur.

Tapi tak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang bisa menggoyahkan keyakinan Naruto atas apa yang dia lihat setelahnya, saat dia turun kembali ke lantai bawah dan menyalakan lampu kembali. Di sana, di tengah-tengah lantai depan pintu yang bersih tak bernoda, Naruto melihat **Hinata**. Bukan Hinata yang baru saja dia tidurkan di lantai atas, namun Hinata dengan rambut kusut dan acak-acakan, serta mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang seluruh bagiannya dikotori oleh merahnya darah.

Naruto terdiam, lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya kaku, namun matanya tak bisa meninggalkan kengerian yang ditampilkan di depan matanya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto melihat bagaimana tubuh istrinya itu dibelit oleh belasan rantai berduri yang mengait ke tubuhnya, menciptakan luka-luka yang masih mengalirkan darah segar sampai detik itu juga. Wanita berambut biru itu bergerak, mengakibatkan semua rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya saling bergesekan dan ujung-ujungnya menggarut lantai, sehingga menimbulkan suara gemerincing yang Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya masih diam tanpa bisa menerima perintah apapun, ketika wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto. Saat itu juga, dia langsung tahu bahwa Hinata berlumur darah yang berdiri di depannya ini tidak palsu, karena dia sangat tahu dua bola mata biru abu-abu yang bertemu pandang dengannya itu adalah nyata, membuat kewaspadaan yang mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto tak bisa bergerak langsung lenyap begitu tahu bahwa wanita yang ada di depannya ini sama sekali tidak menyimpan bahaya.

Lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja berkedap-kedip, membuat dunia seakan dibagi dua antara alam terang dan kegelapan. Setelah semuanya kembali normal, mata Naruto melebar, karena Hinata yang dibelit rantai kini telah menghilang, kepergiannya setiba-tiba kemunculannya.

Perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menyadarkan dirinya dari keadaan itu. Memutar sekali lagi pemandangan tak terlupakan yang baru saja terpatri dalam ingatannya, pria itu kembali melesat ke lantai atas untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Seperti dugaannya, Hinata masih terbaring di sana, meringkuk di bawah selimut dalam tidur yang lelap dan nyenyak. Naruto mendekati wanita itu dan membelai rambutnya, memastikan kalau orang yang kini ada di hadapannya benar-benar nyata dan bukan sekedar ilusi belaka.

Tapi… kalau wanita berambut biru panjang yang terbaring di atas ranjang di depannya ini adalah Hinata yang sebenarnya, lalu siapa Hinata yang tadi dia lihat di depan pintu yang terbuka? Siapa sebenarnya Hinata yang seluruh tubuhnya dijerat oleh rantai berduri dan bermandikan darah itu…?

•••

Dan sekarang, dia ada di sini, di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal dan jelas-jelas bukan kota di mana dia tinggal. Tanpa ingatan atas apa yang telah terjadi, atau apapun yang membawanya ke tempat ini, Naruto sudah terbangun di sebuah jalan raya, hanya untuk menemukan semuanya diselimuti oleh kabut putih tebal yang mengaburkan pandangan dan menyembunyikan sekeliling. Dia tak bisa ingat sama sekali apa yang dia lakukan sebelum tak sadarkan diri, dan karena tahu bahwa usaha untuk mengingatnya kembali hanya sia-sia, dia mencoba menelusuri tempatnya 'terdampar' sekarang.

Tidak lama berada di tempat itu, sang pria sudah menemukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia ketahui seperti apa wujudnya. Satu-satunya yang Naruto sempat kenali dari makhluk itu adalah dua mata kuning yang menyala, sebelum dia berbalik dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah bangunan muncul entah dari mana di hadapannya. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, mengingat SESUATU sedang mengejarnya, Naruto memasuki pintu apapun yang nampak di depannya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Dia mengintip lewat kaca yang terpasang di pintu, dan anehnya, di sana tak ada apapun. Tak ada makhluk yang tadi mengejarnya, dan Naruto sangat yakin kalau makhluk itu sudah sebegitu dekat dan tak mungkin dia bisa menghilang dalam waktu secepat itu tanpa menyisakan satu jejak pun. Semua ini begitu aneh, dan begitu mengerikan… seperti sebuah mimpi buruk.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya bersyukur karena makhluk apapun yang tadi hampir merenggut kehidupannya kini telah menghilang. Pria dengan rambut pirang itu menutup mata untuk menenangkan urat syaraf yang tegang, menambahkan dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang sambil kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu yang terasa sejuk untuk alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Perlahan-lahan, napasnya yang terengah-engah kembali normal, ototnya yang kencang pun kembali kendur. Untuk sesaat, dia berpikir kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja…

…tapi saat dia membuka mata, dia tahu bahwa masalahnya belum berakhir, bahkan baru saja dimulai.

Ketika Naruto mengharapkan sebuah ruangan terang yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang dia kenal, dia malah dihadapkan dengan koridor gelap yang hanya bisa dilihat awalnya saja. Adrenalin mengalir ke setiap mililiter darah yang beredar di tubuh Naruto ketika dia bangkit, matanya meninjau lebih jauh koridor yang terhampar menunggu di depannya, namun karena kegelapan yang benar-benar intens, dia tak bisa menemukan apapun yang patut diawasi.

Naruto mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke luar, karena dia berpikir berada di tempat terbuka terasa jauh lebih baik daripada di bangunan gulita yang menyimpan **entah apa **di dalamnya. Tapi saat dia berusaha memutar kenop, pintu itu tak mau terbuka.

"Aneh…" gumam Naruto sambil berusaha memutarnya lebih keras, namun pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka seakan tiba-tiba terkunci. Naruto tidak ingat mendengar suara 'klik' atau apapun yang bisa menandakan kunci yang terputar, namun pintu yang tak bisa dibuka di depannya ini merupakan bukti bahwa hal itu terjadi, seaneh apapun kedengarannya. "Sial…"

Walaupun dia yakin akan menyesali ini, Naruto tetap berbalik dan mengkonfrontasi kegelapan yang tak diketahui ujungnya di depannya. Setelah menarik satu napas panjang untuk menguatkan mentalnya, pria itu melangkah maju, tak tahu sedikitpun tentang apa yang mungkin menunggu di balik kegelapan.

•••

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras menyapa telinganya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membangunkan Dokter Shikamaru dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sedikit merasa kesal pada apapun yang telah membuat tidurnya yang lelap dan nyaman terganggu. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, lalu menguap lebar untuk melemaskan otot wajah yang sempat kaku.

Walaupun sudah berumur 24 tahun dan merupakan lulusan dari sebuah perguruan kedokteran yang terkenal, Shikamaru tetaplah seorang pria dengan sifat malas-malasan yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Kemampuannya dalam membedah tubuh manusia namun tetap menjaganya hidup, serta kecerdasan otaknya yang ber0IQ 200 sudah bersinar hampir di seluruh negeri, dan penghargaan yang dia terima tidaklah sedikit. Satu-satunya hal yang sering membuat anak buah maupun atasannya selalu mengerutkan dahi tentang dokter muda ini hanyalah fakta kalau dia sering ketiduran di kantornya, bahkan walaupun itu adalah hari kerja yang sibuk.

Tapi kali ini, Shikamaru disapa oleh pemandangan yang lain dari biasanya. Dari ingatan sang dokter dengan gelar magister ini, rumah sakit dengan nama Brookhaven Hospital tempat dia bekerja adalah sebuah tempat yang ramai, meski bukan berarti ribut. Paling tidak, setiap kali dia bangun Shikamaru pasti bisa mendengar suara langkah-langkah para perawat yang bolak-balik di gang antara kamar-kamar pasien, atau suara-suara obrolan ketika perawat-perawat yang sama baik saat mereka ngerumpi atau sedang mendiskusikan kondisi pasien.

Shikamaru meraih telepon yang terletak di sudut kanan mejanya, bersebelahan dengan sebuah bingkai yang berisi gambar dia dan keluarga, lalu menekan tombol satu sebelum mengangkatnya ke telinga.

"Hm?" gumam Shikamaru saat panggilannya ke ruang perawat hanya disambut oleh desau-desau statis, seakan-akan hubungan telpon sudah putus. Ini aneh, mengingat dia sudah memakainya beberapa kali hari ini, dan tak ada pemberitahuan soal kerusakan telepon.

Namun pria itu mengindahkannya, berpikir mungkin memang terjadi sesuatu saat dia sedang tidur, mengingat kalau dia kadang terlelap untuk waktu yang kadang tidak sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong soal waktu, pria itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyingsing lengan bajunya untuk memeriksa sudah berapa lama dia tertidur.

…Hanya untuk dipertemukan dengan keanehan lain. Entah karena alasan apa, jarum panjang dan pendek di jam tangannya bertemu di angka dua belas, dan tak ada gerakan apapun dari mesin yang bisa menunjukkan waktu itu. Sangat mencurigakan, karena Shikamaru sangat yakin kalau dia tertidur pada jam 3 siang, lalu bagaimana caranya kedua jarum itu kembali ke angka dua belas? Apakah ada seseorang yang sedang mempermainkannya dengan memutar jamnya kembali ke waktu itu? Lalu apa yang membuat benda itu tiba-tiba mati seperti kehabisan baterai?

Shikamaru disentakkan lepas dari pikirannya ketika suara keriet pelan menandakan bahwa pintu ruangnya telah terbuka. Dia menatap ke daun pintu yang bergerak pelan-pelan, namun berhenti setelah membukakan sebuah celah kecil yang tak mungkin dimasuki oleh manusia. Dia menunggu, dan menunggu, namun tak ada siapapun yang masuk melalui pintu itu. Padahal saat dia terbangun tadi, Shikamaru sangat yakin kalau pintu itu tertutup rapat.

Dia menjauh dari meja untuk mendekati pintu tersebut, dan entah karena apa, dia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Jarak antara meja dan pintu yang sebenarnya kurang dari 8 meter, tiba-tiba jadi terasa sejauh lapangan bola. Shikamaru berjalan dalam langkah pelan dan hati-hati, bagaikan lantai yang dia tapak sekarang bisa langsung runtuh kalau diberi tekanan sedikit saja. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti belasan tahun cahaya, jarak antara tubuh Shikamaru dan daun pintu hanya tinggal sejengkal tangan.

Ketika dia meraih kenop pintu, Shikamaru merasakan tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat, membuat pegangannya jadi tidak goyah dan licin. Sambil menelan ludah yang terasa pahit, si dokter mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dengan satu tarikan cepat, dia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di luar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" pria itu menghembuskan napas yang tertahan di paru-parunya, merasa lega karena nyawanya masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Tapi kenyataan kembali menghantam kesadaran Shikamaru, bagaimana mungkin rumah sakit yang biasanya begitu sibuk tiba-tiba menjadi sekosong ini? Dia sangat yakin kalau ini masih jam kerja, dan itu berarti harusnya dia disambut oleh pemandangan para perawat berbaju putih bersih yang mondar-mandir di koridor atau keluar masuk ruangan pasien. Tapi yang menghadapinya sekarang hanyalah kekosongan… dan kesunyian.

Laksana menjawab pengharapan Shikamaru atas keberadaan lain, sebuah suara yang lemah dan susah diterjemahkan muncul, berasal dari kamar ketiga dari ruang kerjanya. Shikamaru yang merasa cukup lega karena dia tidak benar-benar sendirian di rumah sakit ini segera menghampiri pintu ruangan itu. Dia memutar handel, hanya untuk menemukan kalau pintu itu terkunci rapat, dan entah kenapa, kaca tembus pandang yang terpasang di pintu itu kini sangat buram, membuat Shikamaru tak bisa mengintip keadaan di dalam.

"Halo?" panggilan itu sedikit lebih nyaring dari yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru, dia tak tahu harus menyalahkan itu pada kesenangan atau kegugupan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. "Ada orang di sana?"

"Tolong…" suara itu terdengar mencicit seperti sedang ketakutan, terdengar pelan bagaikan pemiliknya bicara dari jarak yang terpisah jauh dari pintu. "Tolong aku…"

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau membuka pintunya dulu?" tanya Shikamaru, tangannya terus berusaha memutar handel pintu dalam ketergesaan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan kenapa. Jauh di dalam hatinya, pria itu merasa…tidak, dia **tahu** sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Kurasa ini terkunci dari dalam!"

"A-aku tidak bisa…" jawaban itu membuat keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi Shikamaru semakin tebal. "K-kakiku… kakiku hilang…"

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Hei!"

"T-tolong…!" suara itu berubah tercekat, volumenya yang bertambah nyaring menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya kini sedang ketakutan. "D-di sini ada sesuatu…! Tolong aku!"

"Tunggulah, aku akan segera ke sana…!" seru Shikamaru, sekarang mulai membenturkan bahunya ke pintu itu, berusaha mendobraknya terbuka. Namun pintu itu bergeming, bergeser pun tidak. Pria itu bisa merasakan adrenalin mengalir deras di setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhnya, otaknya meneriakkan berbagai peringatan yang malah membuatnya semakin pusing. Dia sangat menyesal, kenapa otaknya tidak bisa lebih berguna di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

Usaha Shikamaru untuk membuka pintu terhenti seketika ketika sebuah jeritan kesakitan meraung dari dalam kamar tersebut. Jeritan itu penuh penderitaan dan teror, seakan pemilik suara itu bisa merasakan rohnya dirobek lepas dari tubuhnya. Wajah Shikamaru langsung pucat, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan semua suhu bagaikan seluruh darahnya tiba-tiba membeku.

Jeritan itu mati, meninggalkan kesunyian yang menimbulkan sebuah perasaan mual dalam perut Shikamaru. Dia ingin muntah, dia ingin lari, namun kesadarannya sebagai seorang dokter, terlebih lagi, sebagai seorang manusia, memaksa pria itu untuk tidak kabur dari keadaan. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat kaca di pintu. Ukurannya cukup besar, dan dia yakin bisa masuk asalkan bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk memecahkannya.

Dia kembali ke kantornya, langkahnya tersandung-sandung ketika dia menyeberangi ruangan seluas sepuluh meter persegi tersebut. Tangannya meraih kenop lemari yang terletak di samping meja kerja, menariknya begitu kuat sampai-sampai dia hampir merenggutnya lepas. Dengan otak yang kebingungan namun tetap fokus, dia mengacak-acak isi lemari tersebut, mencari benda apapun yang bisa dia pakai menghancurkan kaca. Shikamaru beruntung, di dasar lemari dia menemukan sebuah pemukul baseball, entahlah siapa yang meletakkannya di sana tapi Shikamaru pasti akan berterima kasih jika mereka bertemu nanti.

Dokter itu bergegas kembali ke pintu kantor, dalam hatinya terukir tekad untuk segera pergi ke ruangan tadi, memecahkan kacanya lalu masuk ke dalam untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian, tapi tempat ini adalah rumah sakitnya, dan Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti pasien di depan matanya.

Namun sesuatu menghentikan langkah pria itu ketika dia baru saja keluar selangkah dari dalam kantor, dan itu datang dalam bentuk pintu ruangan tempat jeritan tadi berasal sudah terbuka, walau tidak seluruhnya. Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang menahannya, namun dia benar-benar tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, seakan ada kekuatan tak diketahui yang memakunya di sana. Dia menyaksikan, hanya bisa menyaksikan, bagaimana pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan-lahan, seakan-akan sesuatu sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam sana.

Jika ada momen di mana keterkejutan paling hebat melandanya, maka inilah saatnya. Di depan mata Shikamaru, sebentuk tangan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu yang menghalangi sisanya. Hanya saja, dia tak bisa lagi mengatakan itu sebuah tangan, karena melihatnya secara singkat saja sudah memberitahu Shikamaru bahwa lima jari yang seharusnya ada di sana telah lenyap. Atau tepatnya, dipotong bersih.

Jika dia merasa bahwa itu adalah kejutan terbesar, maka Shikamaru sangat salah. Saat tubuh pemilik tangan itu keluar, rasa mual yang seharusnya sudah berkurang kini kembali bagaikan sebuah balas dendam. Melihat bentuk tangan tadi, dia mengira apa yang akan muncul selanjutnya pasti adalah manusia, atau paling tidak memiliki bentuk manusia. Tapi… untuk makhluk yang kini mengisi pandangannya, Shikamaru tak mampu menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya.

Kelihatannya seperti ada yang menguliti makhluk itu hidup-hidup, namun tetap membiarkannya memiliki nyawa. Tak sedikitpun, Shikamaru tak bisa melihat sedikitpun kulit yang tersisa di tubuhnya, baik itu dada, kaki, bahkan kepala, menyisakan hanya daging merah menjijikkan yang melelehkan darah. Saat… 'benda' itu keluar sepenuhnya dari lindungan daun pintu, rasa mual semakin hebat menyerang lambung Shikamaru ketika melihat kalau kedua kakinya juga kutung, dan mencucurkan darah segar.

Tubuh Shikamaru berjengit tanpa perintah otaknya, ketika makhluk itu menoleh ke arah sang dokter muda. Pegangan tangan Shikamaru pada pemukul baseball melonggar, saat dia menyadari bahwa yang balas menatapnya bukanlah bola mata, melainkan hanya dua rongga hitam yang kosong.

Seluruh sel di tubuh Shikamaru menjeritkan peringatan, berusaha membangunkan dokter itu dari keadaan trans yang memerangkapnya, saat makhluk itu mulai merayap pelan-pelan menggunakan tangannya yang tidak berjari. Pria itu menelan ludah untuk membebaskan lehernya yang serasa dicekik, namun matanya tak bisa meninggalkan sosok bermandikan darah yang menjadikan merayap sebagai ganti berjalan, yang kini pelan-pelan mendekatinya, memotong jarak antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit sambil meninggalkan bekas darah memanjang di lantai.

"B-berhenti!" raung Shikamaru, suaranya nyaring namun tak bisa menyembunyikan getar yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang dilanda ketakutan mendalam. "Berhenti sekarang juga, atau…!"

Dia tahu bahwa dalam situasi ini, kata-kata tidak berguna. Dia tahu, bahwa situasi ini memerlukannya untuk bertindak, bukannya bicara. Dan kebenaran itu dibuktikan oleh si makhluk, yang dengan acuh tetap merayap maju, setiap gerakannya mengandung maksud yang jelas-jelas tak akan menguntungkan Shikamaru.

Hanya ketika makhluk itu berjarak dua meter dari Shikamaru, dan menjulurkan tangannya yang buntung seakan berusaha meraih dokter muda itu untuk menariknya ke dalam kematian, barulah pria itu menemukan keberanian dan kekuatan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sambil menggertakkan gigi keras-keras, dia menggenggam gagang pemukul di tangannya seerat mungkin sampai buku tangannya memutih, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"AAHH!" dia mengayunkan senjata itu kuat-kuat, dan suara memualkan daging segar yang dihantam benda keras memenuhi koridor itu seketika. Selama belasan detik, hanya suara teriakan Shikamaru, daging ditumbuk, dan darah muncratlah yang memenuhi tempat itu. Semuanya berhenti tiba-tiba, meninggalkan suara napas putus-putus yang keluar dari paru-paru sang dokter muda.

Walaupun sebagai dokter dia sudah terbiasa, tapi bau anyir darah yang memasuki lubang hidungnya kali ini jauh lebih memuakkan dari semua aroma yang pernah dicium Shikamaru sebelumnya, bahkan yang paling busuk sekalipun. Mual yang sejak tadi menyerang pencernaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tak tertahankan, memaksa pria itu untuk membungkuk di sudut dan memuntahkan setiap isi lambungnya yang belum sempat dicerna lebih jauh.

Tetesan-tetesan keringat, baik yang berasal dari kegiatannya barusan atau yang diakibatkan oleh ketakutan, jatuh ke tumpahan isi perut Shikamaru yang terhambur di lantai. Bersebelahan dengan tumpukan daging mentah yang hancur berantakan, di mana bisa ditemukan bagian-bagian organ yang semula milik manusia dan bagian-bagian tulang yang patah atau remuk. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak melihat hasil pekerjaannya itu lagi, karena jujur saja, perutnya sudah tidak berisi apa-apa yang bisa dikeluarkan lagi.

Di saat ini, Shikamaru bingung harus merasa bersalah atau tidak. Dia sangat tahu kalau dia baru saja membunuh sesuatu yang bernyawa, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa meyakini apakah dia baru saja membunuh seorang manusia… atau makhluk lain? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membersihkan otaknya dari pikiran-pikiran tak berguna. Saat ini, sesuatu yang benar-benar gila sedang terjadi di rumah sakit tempatnya mencari nafkah, dan jika ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, itu adalah keluar dari tempat ini. Secepat dan sesegera mungkin.

Dengan langkah-langkah berat dan lelah, serta sebuah pemukul baseball berlumuran darah tergenggam di tangan kanannya, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dia kenali lagi.

•

Kenapa protagonis yang muncul kedua harus Shikamaru, bukannya Sasuke, atau Kiba, atau yang lain? Karena melihat banyak request yang meminta Shikatema, makanya dia hamba pilih. Lagipula, entah kenapa rasanya hanya dia yang cukup pintar di antara Konoha 12 untuk menjadi seorang dokter, ya nggak?

Brookhaven Hospital adalah nama rumah sakit di Silent Hill, salah satu tempat paling mengerikan di game itu. Nah, salah satu elemen yang sangat membedakan Silent Hill dan Resident Evil adalah prospek pertemuan dengan musuh. Kalau RE mah, dikit-dikit ketemu zombie, jadi nggak terlalu mengerikan. Kalau SH, keberadaan musuh dalam game itu sangat sedikit (kecuali SH 4), kemunculannya pun sama sekali nggak bisa diduga. Tambah lagi, nggak kayak RE, Silent Hill itu senantiasa gelap, jadi hantu-hantu itu nggak bakal kelihatan dan satu-satunya indikator yang bisa memberitahu keberadaan mereka hanya suara radio yang juga terdengar menakutkan.

Pokoknya, Silent Hill itu game horor yang 'is the best' lah!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, review lagi ya!

**Galerians, out.**


End file.
